Cardfight! Vanguard: The lost Clan
by 0bs1d1anKn1ght
Summary: hello, everyone. This is my cardfight! vanguard fanfic. It's mostly going to feature OC's, since I don't like using already canon characters. so anyways, I hope you enjoy.
1. Ride 1- Welcome to Queens

**Ride 1**

Beep! Beep! Beep! _Really? Does it have to go off right now? _My alarm clock kept blaring loudly across my room. I _would _do something about it, but it's too early in the morning. _Maybe if I ignore it, it could shut itself off. _But it didn't shut itself off. It just kept beeping.

I actually thought that the more I ignored it, the louder it's becoming. I couldn't take it anymore; I was gonna' snap at any moment! "Fine! I'm up, you stupid clock! I'm up!" I reached over to turn it off, but it was too far. I fell out of my bed and hit my floor with a loud thump! _That's right. My clock is way over there, on the other side of my room._ I thought.

I heard my mom shout from downstairs "Scarlett, are you up yet?"

"Well, I'm up now!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear. _Dang, I really wasn't planning on waking up today._ It's in the middle of the summer season; I wanted to sleep in more_. I was having the best dream ever! Now I can't remember what it was._

"Oh, ok. Could you come downstairs in a minute?"

I sighed heavily, and shouted "Sure. Why not. I'm not doing anything else today." _I should do something about the alarm clock first._

I met mom downstairs, and she was with my brother. Well, technically he's my half-brother. He has wavy deep blue hair, and matching colored eyes. He wore an opened button-up shirt with a white undershirt. His indigo skinny jeans kinda made him look emo.

"Good morning, Scarlett." Mom announced in a good mood. "Markus came for a visit this morning."

"I wanted to come over and congratulate you on your move." He said happily.

I could only respond with a drowsy "that's nice."

"You're not excited to see me?" He asked. "We haven't seen each other for years."

I let out a loud yawn, "No, no, I am. It's just too early for me to show it." That was true.

"So, Markus, I hear you opened a card shop. How exciting." Mom was delighted about his accomplishment.

"Oh, yeah, I had it for about a week, now. I've been getting a lot of customers lately." _Really? Markus accomplished something, and it was popular? When did that happen?_

"So what kind of cards do you sell?" I asked him. I had to admit, even I was a little curious.

"A bunch of cards, actually: Yu-Gi-Oh, Magic the Gathering, Pokémon. But the hottest seller is Cardfight! Vanguard."

"Cardfight? I never heard of it before." Mom asked. That made the both of us. I quit playing card games back when I was younger. I couldn't win a single game back then, and I just stopped altogether.

"Trust me, it's amazing. I even built my own decks and take them to tournaments. Red, would you like me to teach you how to play?"

"What? No!" I responded brashly. "I hate card games! Besides, wouldn't you be too busy managing your store than teach me?"

Markus chuckled loudly, "you definitely don't know how card shops work, Scarlett."

"Come on, honey," mom begged, "It could be fun. It would give you a chance to socialize."

"No thanks, I'd rather not. A lone pretty girl like me wouldn't fit in with a shop filled with depressed nerds."

"Actually, there are a lot of pretty girls there, at least for my standards." He commented.

"My standards are higher than yours, Markus!"

"Well, okay. I gotta' leave now. Just stop by the shop when you feel like it." Finally, he left our house.

Mom looked at me with a disappointed frown. "You could've been a little nicer to him. He's your brother, after all."

"Mom, come on. He knows I hate card games. He was the one who caused me to hate'em. I bet he's just tryin' to get me back into it."

"It wouldn't kill you to have a hobby, you know. Who knows, you could make some friends." She said as she unwrapped some dishes.

"I…I have friends. A lot of friends." _I think she knows I'm lying. "_I have too many friends to count."

Mom couldn't resist giggling, "Okay, honey. I guess you do. Still, it's not a bad idea to check it out this one time. Just stop by, say hello, and leave."

I groaned at her, "Ugh, fine. But I'm only going to say hi."

All afternoon, I've been walking around Queens to find Markus's stupid card shop. After many wrong turns, I think I found the place. _A Fighter's Paradise. _I thought to myself. _What a stupid name for a card shop._ _Oh well, might as well get it over with._

I entered the shop, and it was somewhat filled with people. There were playing tables in the back, with at least half a dozen players hurdled around each one. A glass case covered the face of a wall, and was filled with the rarest and most expensive cards the shop had.

From the playing area, I heard Markus shout-

"With a special boost from Lizard Soldier, Raopia **[power: 10000]**, Dragonic Lawkeeper **[total power: 23000]** attacks your vanguard!"

"Oh, man! That's too high for me to guard!" His opponent shouted. "Man, I would've won if I had pulled a heal trigger at the last minute."

As his opponent left the table, I ran over and saw him playing a strange card game. "Hey, Markus. What game is this?"

"Oh, hi, Scarlett. This is Cardfight! Vanguard. You wanna play?"

"It looks kinda interesting." I replied. "But I don't have a deck."

"Don't worry; I'll grab one for ya'." He left the table, and went to his cashier. When he returned, he had two decks in his hand.

"What's the extra deck for?" I asked him.

"Since you don't know how to play, I thought I could use a deck that's as equally built as yours. Now, which color do you want? Red? Or yellow?"

"I want…yellow." Markus happily handed me the deck, and I grazed through it. _Gold Paladins. _I thought to myself. _Their pictures look pretty. That's kinda good, I guess._

Markus got comfortable at the table and said, "Okay, Scarlett; close your eyes, and imagine that we are on a world identical to earth: a world with luscious green fields, tall, unconquerable mountains, and fierce, roaring oceans. Close your eyes, and imagine it-"

I saw no point in doing this, it just sounded so stupid to me. But if it would keep Markus from lecturing me about this, I suppose there was no harm. I closed my eyes, and tried to picture the world the best I could to my abilities.

But when I opened my eyes, the image in my head came true! I wasn't in the shop anymore, I was on the surface of another planet! I stood inside the basin of a mountain range, the ground under my feet felt incredibly smooth and even. I examined myself- I was almost ghostly enough to blend right in to the background. In front of me, I saw what appeared to be Markus's spirit develop from nowhere.

"Amazing! What is this place?" I asked Markus.

"This is the planet Cray." He answered. "This is where Vanguard fights take place. On this planet, we are but ethereal beings. In our weak spirit forms, we have two unique abilities: the first is to call upon the inhabitants of this planet to aid us in the fight- the ability to "call." Our second allows us to possess and promote the leader of our respective armies- the ability to "ride." You catchin' all this?" He asked.

"I think that's a little too much information for me." I stated.

"Oh well, I suppose it'll make sense when see them in action. Here's what we need to do: first, we need to choose a card from the deck, and lay it face down on the table. This will be our "vanguard," our indestructible avatar. We need to start off with a grade 0."

"Okay." I found the one I want, and laid it down. "Now what?"

"Next, we shuffle our decks and draw a hand of five." We both did as he instructed. "How does your hand look, sis?"

"Uhm, I don't know."

"Don't worry. If you think it's bad, you can always mulligan. That's when you take a certain number of cards from your hand, shuffle them in your deck, and then redraw the same number back. For example, I'm gonna mulligan two cards, shuffle them in my deck, and draw two cards back. But you can only mulligan once."

"Okay." I don't know how good my hand was; but to be safe, I mulligan my entire hand. I think I new hand looked better. "Now what?"

"Now, we reveal our vanguard, and say "Stand up, Vanguard!" Like this- Stand up, Vanguard! Lizard Soldier, Rishin **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/power: 5000]**!" He revealed.

"Okay. Stand up, Vanguard! Grassland Breeze, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/power: 5000]**!" _Our spirits were engulfed in a vortex of wind, and metamorphosed into completely different beings. My spirit changed to that of a young boy in a wolf helmet, whereas Markus changed into a Lizardman in black armor._

"In order to make it easier for me to teach you, I'll go first. I draw! I ride to grade 1, Wyvern Supply Unit** [Clan: Narukami/Grade 1/Power: 6000]**! Scarlett, one of the game's objectives is to ride to each grade each turn. It goes from grade 0, to grade 1, to grade 2, then finally to grade 3. Each grade has a special function- grade 1's and 0's are able to boost units in front of them, totaling their powers for a bigger attack. I call Dragon Dancer, Rai Rai **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 1/power: 6000] **behind my Wyvern. Since I can't attack the first turn, I'll end it there."

"Okay, Then I draw! I ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 8000]**! Behind him, I call Blessing Owl** [Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 6000]**! When Blessing Owl is placed on a rearguard circle, he gives one of my Gold Paladins +2000 power, so I give it to Gareth **[power: 10000]**! Now I attack your Wyvern!"

"Okay. When you declare an attack, you must tap the cards sideways. Since you have Blessing Owl behind Gareth, you can tap it to give Gareth +6000 extra power. That is called "boosting." _Gareth __**[total power: 16000] **__skillfully slashed at Wyvern Support Unit __**[total power: 6000]**__. _"Since I took the attack, you reveal the top card of your deck to me, and then put it in your hand. That is called a "drive check."

"Okay, like this?" I revealed the top card, and shown- Charjgal **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/no trigger]**.

"Now I reveal the top card of my deck, then put on the side of my field. This is called a "damage check." He revealed- Red River Dragoon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 1/no trigger] **and placed it at the side of his field. "The first player to accumulate six damage loses. You're learning quickly, Scarlett. I didn't even have to tell you about rearguard circles." _At the end, Gareth's power returned to normal._

**Scarlett – Markus**

**5 –hand- 4**

**1 –soul- 1**

**0 –damage- 1**

**0 –counterblast- 0**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Empty, Empty**

**Blessing Owl, Gareth(vg) –central column- Wyvern Supply Unit(vg), Dragon Dancer, Rai Rai**

**Empty, Empty –right column- Empty, Empty**

"Now, it's back to my turn, Scarlett. Before we start our new turns, we have to tap our units right-side up again so they can attack. This is called "standing." After that, I draw. I ride Thunderstorm Dragoon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 2/power: 10000]**! I call Shieldblade Dragoon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 2/power: 8000]**!" Markus tapped both Thunderstorm and Rai Rai, first. "With a boost from Rai Rai, Thunderstorm Dragoon **[total power: 16000] **attacks Gareth **[total power: 8000]**! Are you going to guard, Scarlett?"

"How do I guard?"

"Do you see the number value on the left-hand side of your cards? That's your shield value- when you block, your adding that left-hand value to your vanguard's power. To block, just place the card from your hand into the "Guardian Circle," the space between our playing fields."

"I don't guard." I replied.

"Okay, then. I do my drive check." He revealed- Old Dragon Mage **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/draw trigger]. **"Oh, look. I got a trigger!"

"What's a trigger?" I asked him.

"A trigger is a card with a box in its top right corner that activates when revealed during your drive or damage check. There are different effects for different triggers. The red ones, like this, allow me to give a unit +5000 power, and lets me draw an extra card. And I give my Shieldblade Dragoon the extra power." _As Markus drew an extra card, Thunderstorm Dragoon swooped down to attack Gareth. Gareth couldn't withstand the attack!_

"I'll check my damage, then." I revealed- Battlefield Storm, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/no trigger]**, and put it in my damage zone.

"But I'm not finished yet! I attack Gareth **[total power: 8000]** with Shieldblade Dragoon **[total power: 13000]**!"

"I won't let you! I use Fortune Bell **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/ stand trigger/shield: 10000]** to guard!" _Shieldblade Dragoon dashed crazily toward Gareth, but was blocked by a girl holding a giant bell. The girl disappeared, and Shieldblade stopped in front of Gareth. Feeling his power diminish, Shieldblade retreated before assaulting the enemy vanguard._

"Oh darn, my attack didn't go through. I guess I can end my turn there."

"I stand and draw! I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/power: 10000]**!" _A pillar of light exploded underneath Gareth, and who stepped out was a knight in large lion-like armor. _"I call Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/power: 8000]**, and Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 6000]**! With a boost from Blessing Owl **[power: 6000]**, Beaumains **[total power: 16000]** attacks Thunderstorm Dragoon **[total power: 10000]**!"

"I don't guard." Markus said. I revealed my drive check- Silent Punisher **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger]**.

"Hey, Markus, what does this yellow one do?"

"Ah, a critical trigger. That increases the damage a selected unit deals."

"Okay, so I give all the effects to my vanguard." _Beaumains attacked Thunderstorm Dragoon with power he never knew he had. This new power was able to damage Thunderstorm much more than normal._

"Because I didn't guard that attack, I take an extra damage. I check the first- Brightjet Dragon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 2/no trigger]**, then I check the second- Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/heal trigger]**. Look, a heal trigger!"

"Let me guess, the green ones-"

"As long as my damage is higher than or equal to yours, I can heal one damage. As I do that, I give Thunderstorm dragoon the extra +5000 **[total power: 15000]**." He said as he took the Red River Dragoon out of the damage, and into the drop zone.

"Okay then, I boost Nemean Lion **[power: 8000] **with Sagramore **[power: 6000]**, and attack your vanguard!"

"Too bad my vanguard's attack is higher. Your attack won't go through." He chuckled.

"What?!" _No matter how hard Nemean Lion__** [total power: 14000]**__ tried, it couldn't get past Thunderstorm Dragoon's defenses __**[total power: 15000]**_.

"If only you gave the +5000 bonus to Nemean Lion. Oh well."

**Scarlett – Markus**

**3 –hand- 6**

**2 –soul- 2**

**1 –damage- 2**

**0 –counterblast- 0**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Empty, Empty**

**Blessing Owl, Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains(vg) –central column- Thunderstorm Dragoon(vg), Dragon Dancer, Rai Rai**

**Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore, Nemean Lion –right column- Shieldblade Dragoon, Empty**

"My turn. I stand and draw." Markus laughed to himself at the card he just drew. "Oh, man. I was actually waiting for this unit. This may be your first fight, Scarlett; but you will feel the crushing power of thunder! I ride! Thunderbreak Dragon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 3/power: 10000]**! _His vanguard suddenly erupted into a column of lightning. His Thunderstorm Dragoon was being transformed into the terrifying Thunderbreak Dragon. _"Since he was placed on the vanguard circle, his ability activates. I can counterblast two cards from my damage to retire one of your units!"

"Retire? What does that mean?"

"It basically means I'm killing one of your units. And the one I have in my sights is your Nemean Lion!" _As Markus paid the counterblast cost, Nemean Lion was struck by a stray, fierce lightning bolt. When the dust cleared, Nemean Lion was no more._ "Call- Lightning of Hope, Helena **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 1/power: 6000]**, and Djinn of the Lightning Flash **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 3/power: 10000]**! I attack Beaumains **[total power: 10000] **with my Djinn; and when Djinn attacks the vanguard, and he's in the rg circle, he gains +2000 power **[total power: 12000]**!"

"I guard with Weapons Dealer, Gwydion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000]**!"

"In that case, I boost Thunderbreak Dragon **[power: 10000]** with Rai Rai **[power: 6000]** to attack Beaumains** [total power: 10000]** again; and when Rai Rai boosts ThunderBreak Dragon, I can soulblast 1 card to give Thunderbreak +4000 extra power **[total power: 20000]**!" _When Lizard Soldier, Rishin became absent from the soul, Thunderbreak Dragon's power increased._

_I don't have enough shield to protect myself. _I thought. "No guard."

"When you upgrade to grade 3, you are allowed to drive check twice. This is called the "twin drive." Here goes, first check- Plasmabite Dragon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 3/no trigger]**, second check- Zephyr Kid, Hayate **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/stand trigger]**. Boy, I just keep getting triggers today!" He shouted in amusement.

"What do stand triggers do?" I asked.

"They let me stand a resting unit, and allow me to attack with it again. I give all the effects to Djinn of the Lightning Flash** [power: 15000]**!" _Thunderbreak Dragon overwhelmed Beaumains. The knight couldn't handle being struck by a lightning storm._

"Damage check-" I revealed- Sleygal Sword **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/no trigger]**. "No trigger."

"Again, I attack Beaumains with my Djinn **[total power: 17000]**!"

"Silent Punisher **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**, protect me!" _A blue ninja boy appeared from nowhere, and deflected the Djinn's lightning shot._

"I'm not done yet. I boost Shieldblade Dragoon **[power: 8000] **with Helena **[power: 6000]**, and attack your vanguard." _Combined with Helena's power, Shieldblade Dragoon __**[total power: 14000]**__ successfully landed a hit on Beaumains __**[total power: 10000]**_.

I revealed- Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 7000] **for my damage. "This is the power of the Narukami!" Markus proclaimed loudly. "They silence their opposition with the wrath of the sky! Sorry of that was a little loud. I'm just a little excited."

"This game actually isn't half bad." I admitted. "Even I'm getting a little excited."

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

"Now it's my turn! Stand and draw!" I examined the card that I drew. _Great Silver Wolf, Garmore. _I thought to myself. _ This could help me._ "Alright, Markus; it's time for me to play my grade 3! The glistening wolf appears in my time of need! His prideful howl unites his allies! I ride my avatar- Great Silver Wolf, Garmore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/power: 10000]**!" _Beaumains felt a power surge he never felt before, and exploded in a column of light. He was transformed into the warrior in gold and silver wolf armor, Garmore-_

"I activate Garmore's skill- _Prideful Howl_! when he's placed on the vanguard circle, I counterblast 2 to summon an ally from my deck!" I skimmed through the deck and found the card to target. "I call Charging Chariot Knight **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/power: 8000] **from the deck! From my hand, I call Charjgal** [Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 6000]**!"

"Boy, you're getting really good at this, Scarlett." Markus commented. "I think you can handle yourself now."

"With Owl boosting** [power: 6000]**, Garmore **[total power: 16000] **attacks your vanguard."

"No guard."

"I check my twin drive! First check-" Weapons Dealer, Gwydion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/draw trigger]**, "I give Chariot Knight the +5000, and I draw. Second check-" Silver Fang Witch **[Clan: Gold Paladin/grade 1/no trigger]**. _Garmore furiously slashed at the enemy dragon, damaging it. _Markus revealed Thunderstorm Dragoon** [Clan: Narukami/Grade 2/no trigger]** as damage. "I boost Chariot Knight **[power: 13000] **with Charjgal **[power: 6000]**, and attack Thunderbreak Dragon **[total power: 10000]**! And when Chariot knight attacks while I have fewer cards in hand than you, he gains +3000 power **[total power: 22000]**!"

"I guard with Old Dragon Mage **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000]**, Then I intercept with my Shieldblade Dragoon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**." He said while moving his Dragoon into the guardian circle.

"Why? Your total shield is 10000. That's not enough to block my attack."

"Ah, but when Shieldblade Dragoon moves from the rearguard circle to the guardian circle, his shield value doubles; making my defenses high enough to block your attack." _Charging Chariot Knight moved in for the kill, but was blocked by Shieldblade and Old Dragon Mage. Thunderbreak was left unharmed._

**Scarlett – Markus**

**3 –hand- 6**

**3 –soul- 2**

**3 –damage- 3**

**2 –counterblast- 2**

**Charjgal, Charging Chariot Knight – left column- Djinn of the Lightning Flash, Empty**

**Blessing Owl, Garmore(vg) –central column- Thunderbreak Dragon(vg), Dragon Dancer, Rai Rai**

**Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore, Empty –right column- Empty, Lightning of Hope, Helena**

"Well, Scarlett, looks like we made it to the mid-game. This is where things get interesting." Markus announced. "No more Mr. Nice Guy from here on. I stand and draw. I call Red River Dragoon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 1/power: 8000]**, and Plasmabite Dragon** [Clan: Narukami/Grade 3/power: 10000]**. With a boost from Helena **[power: 6000]**, Plasmabite Dragon attacks Charging Chariot Knight **[power: 10000]**. I counterblast 1 to give Plasmabite Dragon +3000 power **[total power: 19000]**. _With an explosive attack, Plasmabite removed Chariot Knight from the fight. _"With a soulblast cost, Rai Rai **[power: 6000] **combines her power with Thunderbreak **[ total power power: 20000]** to attack Garmore."

"I don't guard."

"Twin drive check: first check-" he revealed Djinn of The Lightning Flash **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 3/no trigger]**, "second check-" he revealed Brightjet Dragon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 2/no trigger]**. I revealed Blessing Owl **[Clan: Gold Paldin/Grade 1/no trigger]** for damage. "Boosted by Helena **[power: 6000]**, Djinn **[total power: 18000]** attacks your vanguard **[power: 10000]**."

"I guard with Elixir Sommelier **[Clan: Gold Paladin/grade 0/heal trigger/shield: 10000]**!"

"Ah, so that's what you drew with your draw trigger last turn. You have survived this long, Scarlett; but how long do you think you'll last on my next turn?"

"I will survive for as long as I need to!" I replied.

"Keep in mind- I know the cards in your hand. I know their shield values. My hand is three times as big as yours, you'll never get through." _We'll see about that._

"Now it's my time to make a comeback! I stand and draw!" I peered at the Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains card I drew. _Okay, I could play this card in front of Sagramore, _I thought; _But then again, my hand needs an extra shield. And if I play him, Markus is smart enough to kill him off on his turn. Or maybe I can let him do that; I can use Beaumains to waste a card or two from his hand._

"Thinking hard over there?" He asked me. "You almost look like you'll pop a blood vessel."

"I call Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/power: 10000]**! I use him to attack your vanguard **[power: 10000]** with a boost from Sagramore **[power: 6000]**!"

"I guard with Zephyr Kid, Hayate **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/stand trigger/shield: 10000]**-" _Beaumains' power __**[total power: 16000] **__fell short from damaging Hayate and Thunderbreak's combined defenses._

"I boost Garmore **[power: 10000] **with Blessing Owl **[power: 6000]** to attack your vanguard-!" as soon as I called the attack, my Garmore card started to glow a yellow aura; "Huh? What's happening?"

"Looks like you activated Garmore's Limit Break ability." Markus said amusingly. "It's an ability that could only be used when your damage is at 4 or more-" _Garmore let out a proud, wolfish howl; his power is increased by +5000 more points bringing his power to 21000. _"I'm in no hurry of winning. I'll take the attack."

"Then I check my twin drive! First check-" I revealed Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/no trigger]**; "second check-" I revealed Silent Punisher **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "a critical trigger! I give all the effects to Garmore!" _Garmore __**[total power: 26000] **__dealt even more damage to the enemy Thunderbreak Dragon __**[total power: 10000]**_.

"Wow, I never expected that to happen." Markus revealed Red River Dragoon **[Clan: Narukami/ Grade 1/no trigger]** and Thunderstorm Dragoon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 2/no trigger].**

**Scarlett – Markus**

**4 –hand- 6**

**3 –soul- 1**

**4 –damage- 5**

**2 -counterblast- 3**

**Charjgal, Empty –left column- Djinn of Lightning Flash, Red River Dragoon**

**Blessing owl, Garmore(VG) –central column- Thunderbreak Dragon(VG), Dragon Dancer, Rai Rai**

**Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore, Beaumains –right column- Plasmabite Dragon, Lightning of Hope, Helena**

"Well, Red; if you manage to deal one more damage to me, you'll win the game; but I won't let you win so easily."

"This has been the closest I've ever been to beating you, Markus. I'm going to win! I just know it!"

"We'll see about that. I stand and draw." He put a card in his hand, and asked "before I continue, I need to know something- why did you suddenly decide to come to the card shop? I assume it wasn't because you chose to, I know how you are."

"Mom practically forced me to come. She wanted me to socialize and stuff, and I didn't want to. I dropped by to just say "hi," but look at me now- I'm playing a card game instead."

"This isn't just any card game. What players can't say with words, they'll say through their fights. Fighters are able to speak with their heart by playing. Through the course of this fight, I could read your heart by the way you played."

"Really, that's just ridiculous-"

"It's not as ridiculous as it sounds. From how you played, I can tell you're inexperienced. You've made some mistakes here and there- but you want to win so badly, you'll lay everything on the line to achieve it; a common strategy for newcomers. Sadly, I'll have to put this game to an end now."

"Bring it!"

"Oh, I will. With a boost from Helena **[power: 6000]**, Plasmabite Dragon **[total power: 16000] **attacks Garmore **[power: 10000]**; I counterblast 1 to give Plasmabite +2000 extra power, making his attack hit for 19000!"

"I guard with Silent Punisher **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**!"

"With a boost from Rai Rai **[power: 6000]**, Thunderbreak Dragon **[total power: 16000]** attacks Garmore **[power: 10000]**-" _When Thunderbreak attacked, his card glowed a red aura._

"That aura; does that mean-?"

"When I have four or more damage, Thunderbreak Dragon's Limit Break activates! When he attacks, he gains extra +5000 power to his existing attack; but that's not all- I soulblast 1 from Rai Rai to give him another +5000 on top of that! He's now coming in at 26000!"

_I have enough shield to block that, but only barely; If I drop my entire hand, and he draws one trigger, not only will his attack go through, but I'll be defenseless against an attack from his Djinn! _"I don't guard!"

"I thought so. First check-" he revealed Lizard Soldier, Riki **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 1/no trigger]**; "second check-" he revealed Yellow Gem Carbuncle **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "oh, my; you were so close to defeating me, Scarlett. I give Thunderbreak the extra crit, and djinn the extra power."

"Nooo-!" _Thunderbreak Dragon crushed Garmore with the full weight and fury of the sky; Garmore was unable to withstand the attack._

"Well, Scarlett, the only thing left is for you to check 2 damage. Then I'll win." _Grrr, I was so close. It would've been nice to actually beat him for once._

I revealed my first damage- Evil Slaying Swordsman, Huagan **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/no trigger]**. I felt my gut tighten up.

"1 down, 1 more to go." Markus commented.

I got nervous about the next card I'll reveal. _What if it's not a heal trigger?_ I thought to myself nervously. _If I don't get a heal trigger, I'll lose the game._ I slowly picked up the top card of my deck. _Please, please be a heal trigger. I want to beat Markus! I can't beat him if I lose now! _I turned the card over anxiously, and revealed- Elixir Sommelier [Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/heal trigger]! "Haha, yes! A heal trigger! I give the effects to Garmore **[total power: 15000],** and heal a damage; I'm not out yet!"

"Looks like your deck wants you to play one last round; but I'm not gonna' let that happen!" Markus shouted. "With a boost from Red River **[power: 8000], **Djinn of the Lightning Flash** [total power: 23000]** attacks Garmore; and since he's attacking the vanguard, he receives another +2000 power **[total power: 25000]**!"

"I guard with Weapons Dealer, Gwydion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000], Silver Fang Witch [Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade: 1/shield: 5000]**, and Nemean Lion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**!" _Garmore accumulated a defense of 30000, enough to avoid damage from Djinn of Lightning Flash __**[total power: 25000]**__._

"The damage is 5 –to- 5." Markus commented. "If I survive your next turn, I'll win, Scarlett. Let's hope you'll make this last turn count."

"Don't worry, I'll make it count! I'll find a way to win this turn; then I would've finally beaten you, Markus!"

"You have no cards in hand. I have 8. You would need a pretty lucky draw and some trigger checks to get through me."

"That's not going to stop me! I stand and draw! I call Sleygal Double Edge **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/power: 10000]**!"

"Huh, now _that _was a lucky draw."

"I activate Sleygal's skill! I counterblast 1 and he gains +2000 power when I control at least four other Gold Paladin rearguards, and I do! But why stop there? I'll counterblast two more times, to give him a boost- now he's sitting at 16000 unboosted!"

"That's going to be a problem for me."

"Not yet, it isn't; because I attack your vanguard with Beaumains **[total power: 16000]** with a boost from Sagramore **[power: 6000]**!"

"I guard with Yellow Gem Carbuncle **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**."

"Boosted by Blessing Owl **[power: 6000]**, Garmore **[total power: 16000]** attacks Thunderbreak; Garmore's limit break activates, giving him +5000 extra power **[total power: 21000]**!"

"I guard with Zephyr Kid, Hayate **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/stand trigger/shield: 10000]**, Lizard Soldier,Riki **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 1/shield: 5000]**,and Thunderstorm Dragoon **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**. Your vanguard needs two triggers to pass!"

"Here goes! First check-" I revealed Weapons Dealer, Gwydion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/draw trigger]**; "I give the bonus to Sleygal, and I draw an extra card. Second check-" I revealed Silent Punisher **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger];** "I also give all the effects to Sleygal!"

"Wow. A double trigger check."

"Yes! And I'm gonna use it all to beat you! With a boost from Charjgal **[power: 6000]**, Sleygal **[total power: 32000/crit: 2]** attacks Thunderbreak Dragon!"

"I don't have enough shield to guard against that." He said. Markus started to check his damage; his first check- Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/heal trigger]**; "heal trigger activated! I give Thunderbreak +5000, and heal one point of damage."

"You still have one more damage to go, though!"

"Yes, and if I happen to pull another heal trigger, I'm still in the game. Here goes; second damage-" he revealed Yellow Gem Carbuncle **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/critical trigger].**

**Scarlett – Markus**

**3- hand- 4**

**3- soul- 0**

**5- damage- 6**

**5- counterblast- 4**

**Charjgal, Sleygal Double Edge- left column- Djinn of Lightning Flash, Red River Dragoon**

**Blessing Owl, Garmore(VG) –central column- Thunderbreak Dragon(VG), Dragon Dancer, Rai Rai**

**Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore, Beaumains –right column- Plasmabit Dragon, Lightning of Hope, Helena**

**Winner- Scarlett**

"Yeeaaahhh! I finally beat you!" I was so excited I jumped out of my chair. The victory felt too good to take sitting down.

"Congratulations, you actually did it."

"Man, that felt good! Really good!"

"You won because your image of victory was stronger than mine." Markus commented. "You formed a connection with your cards, and they trusted in you to win."

"Markus, wanna play another round? I promise to go easy on ya' this time!" I know I was letting my victory get to my head. But I couldn't help it!

"Sorry, as much as I want to, I can't right now; I need to be back on shift in a minute or two."

"Agh, what? Really? Well, here; take this deck back." I handed him the deck I borrowed, but he rejected it.

"It's okay, you keep it. I sensed a connection between you and that deck during our fight- I'd say Gold Paladins could be your ideal clan. In fact, with a little more practice, I bet you could even master them! Consider that deck to be your "welcome back" gift from me."

"Oh, wow. Ugh, thanks, I guess." Showing appreciation was never really my strongest character.

"If you're really interested, Scarlett, you should tune into channel 3 this evening. They're showing the finals to the King of Queens Local Tournament. It's gonna' be a great fight!"

"I'll consider it." I left the card shop when there was nothing left to do.

In the evening, I tuned into Channel 3 just as Markus requested. The final fight looked like it was half way over.

"Amazing! Kenneth was able to survive Kane's demonic onslaught!" The announcer shouted out loud. "This has really become a close game; with both players down to 5 damage each, either one of them could nab the win!"

"Give up, Ken. You were never destined to win this tournament." The long, black haired Kane taunted his opponent. "You barely survived the barrage from my Dark Irregulars; come my turn, I'm going to finish it. You have no hope of winning."

"Hmph, please. if you spent as much time honing your skills than you do talking, you might've beaten me a few turns earlier. But you're last twin drive was weak; you won't be able to survive past this turn. Final turn!"

**Kenneth – Kane**

**2 –hand- 5**

**5 –soul- 9**

**5 –damage- 5**

**2 –counterblast- 4**

**Red River Dragoon, Thousand Name Wyvern Knight -left column- Demon of Aspiration, Amon, Doreen the Thruster**

**Photon Bomber Wyvern, Martial Arts General, Daim(VG) –central column- Beelzebub(VG), Devil Child**

**Red River Dragoon, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda –right column- Dark Soul Conductor, Poet of Darkness, Amon**

"It's my turn, Kane! Stand and Draw!" He lifted his drawn card high in the air and ranted "What was born from a subtle zephyr grew into a magnificent tempest! Nothing can withstand the power of demonic wind! I ride- Lord of Demonic Winds, Vayu **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 3/power: 10000]!"**

"Wow! There it is, folks! Kenneth's ace unit finally hit the playing field! And it couldn't have come in a better time!"

"I activate my Wyvern Knight's skill- by soulblasting 1, he can share the name of my Narukami Noble vanguard; so now his name becomes Vayu as well!"

"You're wasting your time, Kenneth." Kane remarked. "You can waste all the effort you want, but it will never be enough to beat me."

"We'll see about that. With a boost from Red River Dragoon **[power: 8000]**, Garuda **[total power: 17000]** attacks Beelzebub **[power: 11000]!"**

"I intercept with Dark soul Conductor **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**, and guard with Hysteric Shirley **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000]**. Then, when Conductor moves from the guardian circle to the drop zone, I can soulcharge 2 from the top of my deck." Kane moved Dark Knight of Nightmareland **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 0/critical trigger],** and Mad Eye Basilisk **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 3/no trigger]** into his vanguard pile. "Look at you, struggling against a strong player like me. You have no hope of defeating me!"

"Then, with a boost from Photon Bomb Wyvern **[power: 6000],** Vayu **[total power: 16000] **attacks Beelzebub **[power: 11000]**! Then I activate Vayu's counterblast!"

"What? Counterblast?" Kane was snapped out of his self-absorbed state.

"Yes- when Vayu attacks, I can pay counterblast 1; then he gains +10000 extra power for each "Lord of Demonic Winds, Vayu" in my rearguard circles. Since Wyvern Knight changed his name to "Vayu," my vanguard gains +10000 power! And with Photon Bomber's special boost, he also gains +4000 power when my opponent has three or more damage; meaning Vayu is swinging for a total of 30000 power!"

Kane was shocked to hear the result. He looked at his hand, it would practically be wasted he guarded against this attack. "I don't guard." He grunted angrily.

"Then I check for a trigger. First check-" Kenneth revealed Wyvern Guard, Wuld **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 1/no trigger]**; "second check-" he revealed Malevolent Djinn **[Clan: Narukami/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "The extra power goes to my rearguard Vayu, and the critical goes to my vanguard." _Beelzebub was absolutely overwhelmed by the hurricane Vayu summoned. _

"Rggh. Damage check-" Kane revealed Doreen the Thruster [Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/no trigger] for damage.

**Kenneth – Kane**

**4 –hand- 4**

**4 –soul- 11**

**5 –damage- 6**

**3 –counterblast- 4**

**Red River Dragoon, Thousand Name Wyvern Knight -left column- Demon of Aspiration, Amon, Doreen the Thruster**

**Photon Bomber Wyvern, Lord of Demonic Winds, Vayu(VG) –central column- Beelzebub(VG), Devil Child**

**Red River Dragoon, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda –right column- Empty, Poet of Darkness, Amon**

**Winner- Kenneth**

"Incredible! Kenneth managed to beat Kane with a powerhouse play! Kenneth Madison is the new King of Queens!" The stadium rejoiced for their new champion. I turned the tv off before they started the award ceremony.

"Hey, honey, what were you watching in there?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Just something Markus told me to watch. It was over anyways."

"Oh, ok. I finished preparing dinner, so come and eat." We were having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. I wasn't very hungry, but I could eat a quick bowl.

"So, how was your day into town?" Was it alright? You were gone for a while."

"It was okay, I guess. Nothing spectacular happened. It took me a while to find Markus's shop, I got lost so often."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe now. Just as long as you're careful out there, you can go about the city. Did you have fun while you were in town?"

"Meh, it wasn't so bad." I wanted to keep my experiences at the shop a secret from her. _Even if I didn't admit it, I did have a little fun at the shop. That little rush winning against Markus gave me, oh man did that feel good. I think I judged card games a little too harshly before today. I was too mad to play them because Markus would always beat me. I think I can give Cardfight a chance. _

After dinner was finished, I stayed up late to write in my diary. I felt the drowsiness kicking in, and decided to make this diary entry short. I only had my lamp light illuminating my room while writing in my entry:

_Jul. 7, 2014_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today Marcus showed me a new card game called Cardfight! Vanguard. It was different from the other card games I've played when I was younger. The rules are simple, the artwork is pretty, and it seems decent enough to play. I even beat Marcus for the very first time, which was exciting for me. _

_ As a welcome back gift, he even gave me a deck. It was a deck of Gold Paladins. He thinks that this clan might be my one true clan; he thinks I won because of some "connection" I had with the deck. Him recruiting me back into card games is one thing, but I'm not going to believe his ridiculous superstitions._

_ I think I might go back to his shop tomorrow, maybe play a game or two. I have a deck now, might as well use it. But it's not like I'm gonna be playing Vanguard all the time, maybe just as a hobby. _

_Sincerely your only friend,_

_Scarlett_


	2. Ride 2- King of the Colony

**Ride 2**

"Go, Garmore **[power: 21000]**! Attack the enemy Gold Rutile **[power: 10000]**! _Silver Wolf Slash!"_ _Garmore attacked the enemy vanguard with tears of brilliant light imitating claw marks. The robotic samurai Gold Rutile was unable to endure the attack, and fell in the line of battle._

**Scarlett – Person**

**3 –hand- 1**

**3 –soul- 2**

**4 –damage- 6**

**2 –counterblast- 0**

**Gareth, Beaumains -left column- Mr. Invincible, Tough Boy**

**Charjgal, Garmore(VG) –central column- Gold Rutile(VG), Oasis Girl**

**Silver Fang Witch, Battlefield Storm, Sagramore –right column- Empty, Empty**

**Winner- Scarlett**

Before my opponent left the table, he left some disappointing words, "Man, that chick is strong for being a rookie."

"Hahaha! Three wins in a row! I'm on a roll!" I shouted out loud in laughter. I've been at the card shop all afternoon, playing a couple games of Vanguard. I've been having a good day so far. "Hey, Markus, wanna be my win #4?"

"I'd love to, but I'm still on shift." Markus replied behind his cashier counter.

"Ah, come on. You're always on shift!"

"Yeah, it's called "working," Red. I can't just take a break whenever I want."

"But you're the boss." I replied. "Can't you, ya' know, take a break whenever you want?"

"Still, my verdict stands."

"I'll be your opponent-" a short, weird kid stood in front of meat the other side of the table. His short rosy red hair combed to the side, thick rimmed glasses, and white button-up shirt and red tie shouted "I'm King Dork of this shop!"

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Belvedere Lockhart," He said with glee, "but you can call me "Billy." Everyone does. And who might you be? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Normally, I would take that as a compliment. From any other guy. But coming from this kid- I'm sort of crept out now.

"Erm, my name is Scarlett." I said uneasily. "That compliment is really creepy coming from a 5th grader."

"I'm not in the 5th grade; starting next fall, I'll be in the 9th grade." He replied. "But anyways, I couldn't help but hear you're on a winning streak. You wouldn't mind if I break that streak, would you?"

I just laughed at that terrible threat of his, "Kid, I'd like to see you try. Once I get a streak going, I don't intend on losing it!"

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, I see. Pride comes before the fall, I guess."

"Well then, I'll just make you win #4 in the meantime. Markus will have to be win #5."

"Oh, and Scarlett," Markus began to mention, "Billy isn't like the other fighters you fought earlier. He proactively goes to tournaments and other competitions. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"He's right. Compared to the others you fought, I am a super genius when it comes to Vanguard." He said as he repositioned his glasses.

"I don't care if you have a Nobel Prize!" I shouted. "All this talk is making me bored. I just want my fourth win."

"Suit yourself."

The field has been set for us to start our fight. We both laid our starting vanguards on the field, and we both drew a hand of five.

"Let's make a deal- if I win, you'll be my girlfriend." He proclaimed.

"What? No. Only someone like you could get girlfriends like that!" I rejected his deal.

He gave off a heavy sigh, "Oh well, I tried. At least I can use you as practice. But I feel bad for you; you don't know the dangers my deck holds." Belvedere remarked.

"All I know is- you're going to lose this fight!" I flipped my vanguard face-up before he did. "Stand up, Vanguard! Grassland Breeze, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/power: 5000]**!" I revealed.

"Stand up, Vanguard! Megacolony Battler C **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 0/power: 5000]**!" He revealed.

I was appalled by his vanguard, which is a giant cockroach wielding a dagger; "Eww, you play with bugs?! You're a cockroach inside _and _outside the game!"

"Oh these aren't just _any _bugs I'm playing with, my lady. The Megacolony Crime Syndicate is full of insect criminals ready to take their prey by surprise. Even though you're only playing a trial deck, I won't be going easy on you."

"I guess I'll just have to exterminate your bugs, then! I draw!" I was given the first move. "I ride Evil Slaying Swordsman, Huagan **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 7000]**! I end my turn."

"I draw. I ride Karma Queen **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 1/power: 7000]**. Battler C's effect activates from the soul- When I ride a Megacolony unit on top of it, I can move it from the soul and into an open rearguard circle. I move it behind Karma Queen."

I was astonished to hear its skill, "Huh? There are cards like that?"

"Oh dear, I didn't realize how much of a rookie you really are."

"Scarlett, starting vanguards that can do that are called Forerunners." Markus commented. "They're helpful in the sense that they increase field presence without using cards from your hand."

"Anyways, with a boost from Battler C **[power: 5000]**, Karma Queen** [total power: 12000] **attacks Huagan **[power: 7000]**!"

"No guard!" Billy checked for a trigger, and revealed- Hell Spider **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 3/no trigger]**. _Karma Queen spread a volatile powder with her wings, which ignited Huagan into a fireball._ "I check for a damage trigger-" I revealed Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/no trigger]**; "I didn't get a trigger."

"That's because your triggers are scared of the horror that is my Megacolony." Billy stated. "It's perfectly understandable, really. Everybody gets nervous facing Megacolony for the first time. Hehehe."

**Scarlett – Belvedere**

**5 –hand- 6**

**1 –soul- 0**

**1 –damage- 0**

**0 –counterblast- 0**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Haugan(VG)- central column- Karma Queen(VG), Megacolony Battler C**

**Empty, Empty – right column- Empty, Empty**

_Dang, he's in the lead for damage, _IThought to myself. _I need to ramp up my next turn so I can be ahead of him. _"I stand and draw! I ride Charging Chariot Knight **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/power: 8000]**! Next, I call Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 8000]**, and Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/power: 10000]!** Take down his vanguard **[power: 7000]**, Beaumains **[power: 10000]**! Attack!"

"Heh, I don't guard." He revealed Violent Vesper **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 3/no trigger]**.

"With support from Gareth **[power: 8000]**, Chariot Knight [**total power: 16000]** attacks Karma Queen **[power: 7000]**! And since I have fewer cards in hand than you, Chariot Knight gains power +3000 **[total power: 19000]**!"

"I won't guard that attack either." I revealed Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/no trigger] **for my damage check. _Karma Queen shrieked in pain when she met the sharp sting of Chariot Knight's javelin._

"Oh dear, you're ahead of me now. I underestimated your power there, my lady. I never expected a newbie to be _this _strong."

"Serves you right; now I'm gonna have that victory in no time!"

Belvedere pushed his glasses back up to his face, "However, you are dealing with a Vanguard child prodigy. Your chances of beating me are currently only 35%. And that is my generous hypothesis. And it's about time I apply that hypothesis. I stand and draw! I ride Bloody Hercules **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 2/power: 10000]**! _His bee queen vanguard transformed into a giant Hercules Beetle wielding a pair of machine guns. _"I call another Hercules, along with a Phantom Black **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 1/power: 8000]**. Phantom Black **[power: 8000] **attacks your Chariot Knight **[power: 8000]**."

"I guard with Weapons Dealer, Gwydion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000]-**" _Phantom Black managed to defeat Gwydion, but his attack was too weak to reach Chariot Knight._

"In that case, with support from Battler C **[power: 5000]**, Bloody Hercules **[total power: 15000]** attacks the vanguard."

"No guard." Belvedere initiated his drive check, and revealed Raider Mantis **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 0/draw trigger]**.

"Draw trigger activated. I give my standing Hercules +5000 power, and I draw."

"Damage check-" I revealed Sleygal Double Edge **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/no trigger]**.

"But before I attack again, I'm going to activate Battler C's skill- I counterblast 1, move Battler C into my soul stack, and then you can't stand Gareth on your next stand phase!" _Bloody Hercules shot a grenade filled with paralysis powder at Gareth; when it exploded, and Gareth breathed in the fumes, He had a difficult time trying to stand up. _

When Billy declared the effect, I saw my Gareth card spark up violently. "What did you do to Gareth, Billy?!"

"I stunned him, Scarlett. This is a common ability amongst the Megacolony clan. They prevent enemy rearguards from standing on their owner's next stand phase. Meaning they are utterly useless for that turn!"

_There are abilities that make your enemies units completely useless? _I thought to mself nervously. _I need to be more careful of this guy if he can do that._

"And now, my standing Bloody Hercules **[total power: 15000] **attacks your vanguard **[power: 8000]**!"

"I won't let it through! I guard with Silent Punisher **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**!" _The blue ninja boy Silent Punisher appeared from nowhere and took a barrage of bullets for Chariot Knight._

**Scarlett – Belvedere**

**3 –hand- 5**

**2 –soul- 2**

**2 –damage- 2**

**0 –counterblast- 1**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Phantom Black, Empty**

**Gareth, Chariot Knight(VG) –central column- Bloody Hercules(VG), Empty**

**Empty, Beaumains –right column- Bloody Hercules, Empty**

"Becoming a little intimidated, are we, Miss Scarlett? That's alright, not everyone can handle the pressure Megacolony produces. Because of Gareth being stunned, I'd say your chances of victory are now 28%."

"Never tell me the odds! I don't care about the odds, because I know I will still find a way to beat you!" I shouted.

"Someone sounds determined. Go ahead, then. Beat me. But will you be able, knowing now of what my Megacolony are capable of?"

"If you love your bugs so much, why don't you just marry them? It's my turn now, so I stand and draw!" _He may be right; right now I might not be able to beat him. But that'll change this turn! _"The glistening wolf appears in my time of need! His prideful roar unites his allies! Shine forth, my avatar- Great Silver Wolf, Garmore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/power: 10000]**!" _A brilliant light engulfed Chariot Knight, and dissipated to show the proud Garmore._ "I counterblast 2 to activate Garmore's skill- _Prideful Howl_! When he appears in the vanguard circle, I can search my deck for a grade 2 or lower Gold Paladin unit, then superior call it; I superior call Silver Fang Witch **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 5000]** from the deck! And when Silver Fang Witch is called in such a manner, I can soulblast 2 to draw a card!" I removed Grassland Breeze Sagramore, and Evil Slaying Swordsman from my soul stack to draw a card.

"Looks like you know how to use your Garmore card. But since your using a trial deck, your deck leaves no surprises for me."

"Maybe this will surprise you- I support Beaumains **[power: 10000]** with Silver Fang Witch **[power: 5000]**, and attack your vanguard!"

"No guard." Belvedere revealed Transmutated Thief, Steal Spider **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 2/no trigger]**.

"Then I attack your vanguard **[power: 10000]** with Garmore **[power: 10000]**!"

"I guard with Shelter Beetle **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**. You'll need 2 triggers if you want to pass."

"In that case, I do my twin drive! First check-" I revealed Battlefield Storm, Sagramore **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 3/no trigger]**; "second check-" I revealed Fortune Bell **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/stand trigger]**; "I got a stand trigger- I stand Beaumains and give him +5000 power! Now I attack with Beaumains **[total power: 15000]** against your vanguard **[power: 10000]**!"

"I won't guard that." He revealed Megacolony Battler B **[Clan: Megacolony/ Grade 1/no trigger] **as damage.

"Hah, now I'm in the lead!" I gloated.

"Indeed you are, but do you think I _didn't _want that to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to show you." He replied. Markus stopped what he was doing, and watched out game closely. Belvedere lifted his arm high with a card in hand, chanting- "O evil ruler of insects, don your black armor, and show your enemies that the King of the Colony means business! I ride Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 3/power: 11000]**!" _Bloody Hercules was replaced by a giant sword wielding Stag Beetle, known as Master Beetle._

"What is that thing?!" I shouted. "It's horrendous!"

"This is the strongest unit in my deck- Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle." He answered. "You can even call it_ my _avatar. With this unit, your chances of winning dramatically drop to 16%."

"Just stop with the statistics! You're telling me them like you've already won! If you haven't forgotten, I'm in the lead by just 2 damage."

"Ah, but I already have won, my lady. You just don't know it, yet. I move Phantom Black back, and call Violent Vesper **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 3/power: 9000]**. When I call him to the vanguard or rearguard circle, he lets me reveal the top card of my deck. If I reveal a Megacolony unit, I can call it to rearguard." He reveals the top card, it was- Stealth Millipede **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 1/power: 6000]**; "Perfect. I call this Stealth millipede behind Master Beetle. I attack Garmore **[power: 1000]** with Bloody Hercules **[power: 10000]**."

"I guard with Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/shield: 5000]**!"

"With a boost from Stealth Millipede **[power: 6000]**, Master beetle** [total power: 17000] **attacks Garmore **[power: 10000]**. But not before I activate Master Beetle's limit break! _Gravity Aura_-!" his vanguard card glowed a sickly green aura.

"What? What does it do?"

"If Master Beetle attacks while I have 4 or more damage, I can counterblast 2 and choose up to 2 of your units, and those units can't stand on your next standphase; sorry Beaumains and Gareth, but you aren't standing next turn!" When he counterblasted, both Beaumains and Gareth's cards sparked erratically.

"No way; now I can't boost Garmore _or _attack with Beaumains!"

"That's exactly the point! But that's not all- when Stealth Millipede boosts a Megacolony vanguard while all of my opponent's units are rested, Master Beetle gains extra +4000 power **[total power: 21000]**!"

"Rrgh-" I looked at my hand- all I had to guard with was: Nemean Lion **[shield: 5000]**, Fortune Bell **[shield: 10000]**, and a Haugan **[shield: 5000]**. _I need to use practically all of these to block that attack. I think I'll hold onto these for now. _"No guard."

"Twin drive check. First check-" he revealed Iron Fist Mutant, Roly Poly **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 2/no trigger]**; "second check-" he revealed Sharp Nail Scorpio **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "Bad idea not guarding that- now I give Violent Vesper +5000 power, and Master Beetle keeps the extra critical." _Master Beetle raised his sword, and violently struck Garmore down with a swift action._

"I check for a damage trigger. First check-" I revealed Battlefield Storm, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/no trigger]**; "second check-" I revealed Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/no trigger]**; "no trigger."

"That's too bad. If you pulled a trigger, you would've had an easier chance of surviving this next attack. With support from Phantom Black **[power: 8000]**, Violent Vesper **[total power: 22000]** attacks your vanguard."

"Rgh, I guard with Fortune Bell **[shield: 10000]**, and Nemean Lion **[shield: 5000]**!"

**Scarlett – Belvedere**

**3 –hand- 4**

**3 –soul- 3**

**4 –damage- 4**

**2 –counterblast- 3**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Violent Vesper, Phantom Black**

**Gareth, Garmore(VG) –central column- Master Beetle(VG), Stealth Millipede**

**Silver Fang Witch, Beaumains –right column- Bloody Hercules, Empty**

"What's wrong, Scarlett? What happened to that confidence you had earlier? You had me convinced you'd beat me." Markus taunted while he fixed his glasses. "Oh well, I guess it's just bloated arrogance new players get very often."

"I'm figuring out a way to beat you, as I promised!"

"Oh, so now it's a promise. I gotta admit your hot-headedness suits you as much as your beauty." _This kid still insists on creeping on me?_

"Anyway, it's my turn. Stand and draw." _With his Master Beetle's limit break, he greatly hindered my attacking ability. But I think I can fix his stun with a stand trigger; his abilities only prevent standing on the standphase. It's worth a shot. _"I call Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 7000]**, and Battlefield Storm, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/power: 10000]**! I support Sagramore **[power: 10000]** with Haugan **[power: 7000] **and attack your vanguard **power: 11000]**; I counterblast 1 to give Sagramore +3000 extra power **[total power: 20000]**!"

"I don't guard." He revealed Paralyzing Madonna **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 1/no trigger]** for damage.

"Now I attack Master Beetle **[power: 11000] **with Garmore **[power: 10000]**; then Garmore's limit break activates, giving him +5000 extra power **[total power: 15000]**!"

"I guard with Raider Mantis **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000]**, then intercept with Bloody Hercules **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**. Two triggers to pass."

_I know it's a little risky, but I need to check a stand trigger. _"I do my twin drive! First check-" I revealed Sleygal Sword **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/no trigger]**; _come on, next one needs to be a stand! _"Second check-" I revealed Sleygal Dagger **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/no trigger]**; "No trigger." I said disdainfully.

"Oh, I see what you were planning- you were planning on checking a stand trigger to stand your Beaumains. You clever girl!"

"Look, my plan failed, okay? Just take your turn already." _My total defense accumulates to 15000; if I play carefully next turn, I may have a chance of winning._

"I gotta say, my lady. This is the most interesting fight I had with a noob. Sadly, this is where it ends. This is my hypothesis- I assume one of the cards in your hand is a grade 3, seeing how you couldn't guard with it my last turn. If that's the case, then you only have 15000 total shield to defend with." _I might as well actually show him my hand, since he hit the nail right on the head. _"Stand and draw. I'll make sure to drain every point of shield you have. I call Tail Joe **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 2/power: 8000]**, and Megacolony Battler B **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 1/power: 6000]**. With all of your units resting, Tail Joe gains +3000 power **[power: 11000]**. I combine Battler B's power with Tail Joe's **[total power: 16000] **to attack Garmore **[power: 10000]**."

"I guard with Sleygal Dagger **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/shield: 5000]**, and intercept with Beaumains **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**!" _Both the knight Beaumains and the dagger wielding wolf Sleygal were slain by the giant millipede Tail Joe._

"With a special boost from Stealth Millipede **[power: 6000]**, Master Beetle **[total power: 21000]** attacks Garmore **[power: 10000]**; but not without activating Master Beetle's limit Break!" _Here it comes, _I thought to myself. "I counterblast 2 to prevent Gareth and Sagramore from standing; Gareth and Sagramore, be crushed by _Gravity Aura_!" _As Belvedere commanded, Gareth and Sagramore were enveloped in a malevolent gravity aura, preventing them from standing. _

"I don't guard!" _If he pulls a critical trigger now, I'll be done for!_

"Of course, I know you can't. Let's take a look at the twin drive. First check-" he revealed Phantom Black **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 1/no trigger]**; "Second check-" he revealed Bloody Hercules **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/no trigger]**; "no trigger that time."

"Then I'll do my damage check." _If I can pull just any trigger, I can defend against his Vesper's upcoming attack. _I revealed Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/no trigger]** as damage. My felt dropped instantly at its sight.

"Oh well, that's too bad. Now you can't defend against Vesper's attack. With a boost from Phantom Black **[power: 8000]**, Violent Vesper **[total power: 17000]** attacks Garmore** [power: 10000]** for the win. It's pointless to declare a guard now."

_No, it can't be. My winning streak can't end like this. Not to the likes of him. _Since I had to take that attack, I had to check damage. "D-damage check-" I anxiously picked up the top card of my deck. I slowly turned it around, revealing Elixir Sommelier **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/heal trigger]**. "Alright! I pulled a heal trigger! I heal one point of damage!" I said as I took 1 facedown card in my damage zone, placed it in the drop zone, and replaced it with Sommelier.

**Scarlett – Belvedere**

**2 –hand- 4**

**3 –soul- 3**

**5 –damage- 5**

**2 –counterblast- 5**

**Haugan, Sagramore –left column- Violent Vesper, Phantom Black**

**Gareth, Garmore(VG) –central column- Master Beetle(VG), Stealth Millipede**

**Silver Fang Witch, Empty –right Column- Tail Joe, Megacolony Battler B**

"I'm surprised you pulled a heal trigger. Now you have one last turn to beat me" He said. "However, you're not going to get a single hit through this turn. Your chances of winning are now officially 0%."

"You haven't won it, yet! This is where I pull out all my stops, and attack you full force! Stand and draw! I call Sleygal Double Edge **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/power: 10000]**!"

"Huh, so that's the grade 3 you were hiding."

"Every time I draw this card, I keep this in my hand until I feel to give one last push in the game, and here's why; when I counterblast 1, he gains +2000 power as long as I have four or more other Gold Paladin rearguards. So, I counterblast three times, to give him +6000 power **[total power: 16000]!"**

"You're right, that card _is _good for the final push."

"Garmore **[power: 10000] **attacks Master Beetle **[power: 11000]**; with limit break active, Garmore gains +5000 power **[total power: 15000]**!"

"I guard with Sharp Nail Scorpio **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**." _The yellow scorpion appeared in front of Master Beetle, blocking Garmore's attack. If Garmore would receive 2 trigger bonuses, he can get past the defense._

"I check my twin drive! First check-" I revealed Battlefield Storm, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/no trigger]**; "second check-" I revealed Silent Punisher** [Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "I got a critical! All the effects go to Sleygal Double Edge **[total power: 21000/crit: 2]**!"_ Sharp Nail Scorpio disappeared from the battlefield, successfully guarding its master. _"Now with a boost from Silver Fang Witch **[power: 5000]**, Sleygal Double Edge **[total power: 26000/crit: 2] **attacks Master Beetle! Just try guarding against this!"

"With pleasure; I perfect guard- Paralyzing Madonna **[Clan: Megacolony/Grade 1/shield: 0]**."

"Huh? "Perfect guard?" I don't get it, it has 0 shield. How is that going to block my attack?"

"I'm glad you asked- see, if I guard with a perfect guard, I can drop a card from my hand to render one of your attacks useless against my vanguard." _When Billy dropped Bloody Hercules from his hand, Madonna spread a paralyzing powder across Sleygal, preventing it from hitting. _"Your attack is nullified."

"What? No way!"

"You underestimated my hand size when you attacked. My hypothesis has now become a true statement- you have a 0% chance of surviving this turn. I stand and draw. Master Beetle **[power: 11000]**, accept the power from Stealth Millipede, and strike Garmore **[power: 10000]** down!" _Master Beetle's sword came crashing down on Garmore and defeated the Gold Paladin opposition. _Nemean Lion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/no trigger]** was revealed for my last damage.

**Scarlett – Belvedere**

**3 –hand- 4**

**3 –soul- 3**

**6 –damage- 5**

**5 –counterblast- 5**

**Haugan, Sagramore –left column- Violent Vesper, Phantom Black**

**Gareth, Garmore(VG) –central column- Master Beetle(VG), Stealth Millipede**

**Silver Fang Witch, Sleygal Double Edge –right column- Tail Joe, Megacolony Battler B**

**Winner- Belvedere**

"I…I can't believe I lost to you. I was so close at winning, I almost tasted it." I said in shock.

"Hey, my deck was built for competition. Your deck is built to play out of the box. Of course your deck was going to lack some power to beat mine." Billy replied. "And now, since you lost, you'll have to be my girlfriend."

"Hey! No! I didn't even agree to that deal! Let it die already! And besides, I don't date anyone shorter than me."

"That's saying a lot, since you're only 5'5." Markus remarked from the register.

"I'm actually 5'6 now, Markus!"

"Don't worry, my lady. I was only joking the second time." Billy chuckled out loud. "If you want another rematch from me, you'll first have to rebuild your deck. It's no fun playing against a highly predictable deck."

"Why can't we just rematch right now?"

"Because playing rookies takes a lot out of me. In fact, you've tired me out for the day. I hope I'll see you soon." Belvedere left the card shop. Finally he left; he was starting to bug me.

"Hey, Scarlett, could you come here for a sec?" Markus asked from the counter.

"What is it?"

"I have something to tell you." I was curious about what he wanted to say, so I went over to the counter. "I watched your game with Belvedere."

"Is that all you have to tell me?"

"Not quite. I noticed you were really obsessed with winning. I think that's probably why you lost."

"Oh, come on, that's ridiculous! If you even watched, you would know that he used one of those perfect guard thingies on my last turn. That's why I lost."

"True, he did draw it a few turns early. But do you know why he drew it?"

"Pure luck?" I answered.

"Well…yeah. But it's more complicated than that. The way I see it, the deck is an extension of its fighter. It reacts to its fighter's emotions and ambitions. You wanted to win very badly, but your ego was bloated because of it. Something the Gold Paladins cannot deal with. They distrusted you from winning."

"Pfft, whatever. You can make up whatever you want, Markus. It's not gonna make my loss feel any better." I grunted in my arms.

"But Belvedere was also right about your deck not having enough fire power to beat him. I mean, his decks _were _built for competition after all."

"Yeah, well, I don't have the cards to customize my deck. So what am I to do?"

"I'd recommend you buy a booster box." He suggested. "That could give your deck some added fire power. Maybe even enough to beat Belvedere. All you really need to do is switch one card out with another, and your deck suddenly works differently."

I immediately slammed about $70 onto the counter, "Fine, I'll take a box!"

"Whoa, how did you know they cost that much?"

"I didn't. I just thought this was enough to buy at least two."

He looked at me questionably then sighed, "No, one box costs that much. But oh well, I'll see what I have." He looked through the shelf of boxes behind him for the right one. "So, Scarlett, did you watch the tournament yesterday?"

"Hmm? No, it was about over when I turned on. I only saw the last turn or two. A weirdo used a Narukami deck, and some emo used Dark Irregulars, or something. Narukami guy won."

"That guy is Kenneth Madison." Markus remarked. "He actually comes from this immediate area. Ah, here it is-" he pulled a booster box from the shelf. "I believe this is the right one."

"_Breaker of Limits_?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah, this has some Gold Paladin support that you might need. I assumed you specifically wanted their perfect guard, and this box has it. I'm not guaranteeing you'll find one, though."

"I bet you I will find one." Markus handed me the box.

"Oh, and Scarlett, just try not to obsess over winning. I get you're excited to win matches for a change, but that just sucks the fun out of the game."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; I'll do my best." I left the card shop when there wasn't anything else to do. I'm still not used to hanging out with people like that, yet.

I opened the box when I got home. Pack after pack, I searched for a perfect guard. But I couldn't find one. I went through all of the packs, but not one popped up. _Man, why are they so hard to find?_ I thought to myself in frustration. _I practically wasted $70 for nothing. I only wanted a perfect guard. _

I examined The Gold Paladins that I did manage to get. I managed to pull some extra criticals, a new starting vanguard, and some cool grade 3's. _That kid Belvedere called my deck "predictable?" Let's see how predictable it is when I'm finished customizing. Then I'll beat him for sure. _

For the entire day, I spent a lot of time thinking about which cards to keep in my deck, and which to switch out. At times I was getting headaches, because I must've been thinking too hard sometimes. Plus, these cards cost $70; no way am I letting that go to waste on these things. By the time I finished, my head felt like it was gonna burst!

There were cards sprawled all over my desk. I was so exhausted I couldn't keep my head up. My eyes felt heavy. I couldn't fight the sleepiness

"Finally…it's finally done…" I said in a fatigued tone. "My deck is finally done. Now I…can finally beat…that guy. I'll teach him…not to break…my winning streak…" I couldn't fight the sensation anymore. My head immediately dropped like a rock onto my desk. I closed my eyes, and slept right on my desk.

I never knew card games would take up so much time and energy.


	3. Ride 3- My Name Is Markus

**Ride 3**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _Ugh, I should really disable that thing_. I thought to myself drowsily. I was too tired to look at it, so I guided my hand towards it. _It's gotta be…around here…somewhere…_my hand coursed across the surface trying to find it.

I felt something big and bulky. Maybe it was my alarm clock. I felt around it to make sure it was- _Let's see: it's big, bulky, and feels like plastic. _I thought to myself. _I can feel buttons on it, and it has a little wheelie thing on the side. Agh, whatever; it's my alarm clock._

I kept hitting the top of it to turn it off. It shouldn't be that hard to hit, the off button isn't very small. I grunted frustratingly, "Come on. Turn. Off. Already." Finally, the alarm clock stopped beeping on my eleventh try.

I rubbed my eyes, and yawned loudly. "Did I just sleep on my desk the whole night?" I asked myself. I felt a Card stuck to my right cheek, and I just plucked it off. I can hardly focus at my alarm clock, which read _10:21 a.m. _

"I just woke up, but I still feel really tired. Planning a revenge match took a lot out of me last night." I said to myself. "Maybe I'll just sleep in a little more; on my bed this time." I lazily walked over to my bed, and instantly crashed. "I'll go to the card shop later. It's not like anything exciting will happen now." I couldn't help but doze off when I got comfortable.

But it would was a bad time for me to skip the shop. It was about to have one the most exciting fights it had yet. I know because Markus told me later in the day. Okay, maybe it wasn't "exciting" to him, but it was pretty historical for the shop.

The shop was quieter without me this morning. So much so that it almost felt empty. And I've only started visiting a few days ago.

_Man, where could she be? _A troubled Markus thought to himself. _This place doesn't feel the same without her loud mouth. She might be doing some errands around town with mom._ Markus snapped out of his train of thought when the entrance bell rang.

A boy with long black hair combed back with enough bangs to cover his right eye stepped in the shop. His thin body size made his baggy shirt, and black skin-tight jeans look as if they'd fall right off.

"Welcome, customer, to _A Fighter's Paradise_!" Markus welcomed warmly. "Wait a minute; are you the King of Queens runner-up Kane Conway?"

"Well, I can't be anyone else!" Kane remarked. "You are in the presence of a celebrity; though I'd say this shop isn't worth much of my attention."

"What do you mean?" Markus asked. He's picking a certain air off of Kane; as if his personality was pure poison.

"I came in to check this new shop out. But now I see it's full of weak and incompetent fighters undeserving of the game. I'm afraid that I just might pummel each and every one of them without any effort." Everyone silenced from their games to listen to Kane's lecture.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that the shop isn't to your liking." Markus said as he tried to keep a straight smile on his face. "I understand not everyone will like my shop."

"Oh, so _you're _the shopkeeper." Kane sneered rudely. "Do me a favor, shopkeep- don't let these weak fools poison your atmosphere. They're not good for anything, so just throw them out." Everyone began to quietly discuss with each other worriedly. They hoped Markus wouldn't take his advice. Kane's attitude confirmed Markus's fear.

"I think they're not the ones poisoning the atmosphere here."

"Uhm, yeah, they kinda are. I can tell who's strong and who's not; not a single person here is strong enough to even be "practice." Markus couldn't hold his frustration in anymore, and snapped.

"Okay, how about this-" Markus proposed; "How about you fight me? If you win, I'll do as you say- I'll throw everyone out that isn't to your liking. But if _I _win, not only will I kick you out, but you will be permanently banned from this store."

"Wow, I've only been here for a minute, and already I'm being threatened to be banned. Interesting proposition you made, shopkeeper. I'll agree to your conditions." Kane said. "I just hope you're ready to break a couple hearts."

"I'm not about to have my shop's reputation ruined so venomously by you. It's one thing if that's your opinion on others; but if you think it's a fact, I won't accept that sort of attitude." Markus said sternly.

"Well, what I think isn't a fact, at least not yet. Let's throw down, and show me what you're made of!"

Both players found a suitable player to play on. Everyone watched intently at the two as they set up their game. Everyone's freedom is being determined by the outcome of this game.

After their mulligans, each fighter set their hands, and placed their vanguards down.

"So shopkeeper, let's see if you're worthy of playing me." Kane said obnoxiously.

"Stand up, Vanguard! Lizard Soldier, Conroe **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/power: 5000]**!" Markus revealed.

"Stand up, my vanguard! Vermillion Gatekeeper **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 0/power: 5000]**!" Kane revealed.

"Allow me to take first turn." Markus suggested. "Draw. I ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/power: 8000]**. With Conroe's skill, I move him to a rearguard circle. I end my turn."

"I always preferred going second." Kane remarked. "I draw. I ride Alluring Succubus **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/power: 7000]**! Vermillion Gatekeeper's skill activates- when I ride a Dark Irregulars unit on top of it, it allows me to place the top card of my deck into my soul stack. Soulcharge-!" He placed Mirage Maker **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/power: 6000]** from the top of his deckinto the soul; "then I activate Alluring Succubus's skill- when I ride her or call her to rearguard, I can soulcharge 1 from my deck-!" He placed Blue Dust **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 2/power: 9000] **from the top of his deck into the soul; "next, I call Demon Bike of the Witching Hour **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/power: 6000]**! With Bike's support **[power: 6000]**, Alluring Succubus **[total power: 15000]** attacks Bahr **[power: 8000]**!"

"I don't guard."

"I check for a trigger-" he revealed Mad Eye Basilisk **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 3/power: 10000]**. Markus revealed Flame of Hope, Aermo **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/power: 6000]** as damage.

**Markus – Kane**

**5 –hand- 5**

**0 –soul- 3**

**1 –damage- 0**

**0 –counterblast- 0**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Empty, Empty**

**Lizard Soldier, Conroe, Bahr(VG) –central column- Alluring Succubus(VG), Demon Bike**

**Empty, Empty –right column- Empty, Empty**

"I'm going to make this match very quick." Kane gloated. "I'll make sure to hit you hard every turn! Then you'll be at 6 damage in no time!"

Markus calmly ignored Kane's words and moved on. "It's my turn. Draw. I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 2/power: 10000]-!**" _the demon Bahr was engulfed in a fiery vortex from below, and arose the dragon riding knight Nehalem._ "I activate Conroe's skill- I counterblast 1 and retire Conroe to search my deck for a grade 1 or less Kagero unit, and put it in my hand-" he searched his deck and revealed a Wyvern Guard, Barri **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/power: 6000]**. He put it in his hand after he shuffled his deck. "I call Bellicosity Dragon **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 2/power: 9000]**, and Lizard Soldier, Raopia **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/power: 6000]**. With support from Raopia **[power: 6000]**, Nehalem **[total power: 16000]** attacks your vanguard **[power: 7000]**; and since you have less than two rearguards in play, Raopia gives Nehalem +4000 extra power **[total power: 20000]**!"

"I don't guard."

Markus revealed- Dragon Dancer, Monica **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/draw trigger] **for the drive check. "Draw trigger activated. I give Bellicosity Dragon the +5000, and I draw-" _when Markus drew his card, Nehalem shot a bolt of lightning from his spear at Alluring Succubus. She whelped in the shocking, overwhelming pain. _"And now, Bellicosity Dragon **[total power: 15000]** attacks Alluring Succubus!"

"I don't guard." Kane revealed Alluring Succubus **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/no trigger] **as damage.

_I haven't seen someone take 2 damage so laxly, before. _Markus thought to himself. _He must have some ulterior motive behind it. What is he planning?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kane burst out. "Are you taking notes to copy my moves? Let me tell you, you won't be able to even begin to imitate my skill."

"It sounds to me like you have a nasty superiority complex."

"It's not a complex. I just don't want to play someone who hardly knows how to win."

"There's more to the game than winning." Markus replied.

"Hmph, preach to the choir. Winning is the only thing that holds value to me. There's always a player stronger than the last- but my aim is to be the strongest. I must be at the top of the pecking order to survive."

"Can you take your turn already?" Markus insisted harshly.

"Well, well, someone's eager to lose, aren't they?"

"No, I'm just sick of hearing you talk." Markus said harshly.

"I guess not everyone can handle hearing the truth. Fine, I stand and draw. I ride Decadent Succubus **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 2/power: 9000]**! Then I call Gwynn the Ripper **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 2/power: 9000]**! Gwynn's skill activates- when he's placed in the vanguard or rearguard circles, I can counterblast 2 to retire one of your grade 2 or less rearguards; say goodbye to your Raopia-!" _Kane paid the counterblast cost, and Gwynn slashed at Raopia with spikey and blade-like appendages protruding from his wrist. Lizard Soldier, Raopia was sent to the drop zone._

"So _that's_ why you took 2 damage so easily!" Markus shouted out loud.

"Did your simple mind ever process that I would take 2 damage anyways? And that's not all that happened- since I placed a Dark Irregulars unit in a rearguard circle, Decadent Succubus lets me soulcharge 1 from my deck-" He placed Demon Bike of the Witching Hour **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/power: 6000]** from the top of his deck to his soul stack. "Now Demon Bike's skill activates- for every copy of "Demon Bike of the Witching Hour" in my soul, Demon Bike gains +2000 power; so far I have two copies in soul, so now its power went up to 8000!"

"Rrgh, that's the thing with Dark Irregulars." Markus grunted to himself. "They gain advantages by soulcharging from the deck."

"With Demon Bike **[power: 8000] **boosting, Decadent Succubus **[total power: 17000] **is going to crush Nehalem **[power: 10000]**!"

"I don't guard."

Kane revealed Dark Knight of Nightmareland **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 0/critical trigger]** for his drive check; "The power goes to Gwynn **[total power: 14000]**, and Succubus keeps the extra critical."

"I check my damage; first check-" Markus revealed Flame of Hope, Aermo **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/no trigger]**; "second check-" he revealed Blue-ray Dracokid **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "critical trigger active- I give all effects to Nehalem **[total power: 15000]**."

"Gwynn **[total power: 14000] **takes down your Bellicosity Dragon **[power: 9000]**!" _Gwynn slayed Bellicosity Dragon with his wrist appendages; Bellicosity was sent to the drop zone._

**Markus – Kane**

**8 –hand- 6**

**1 –soul- 4**

**3 –damage- 2**

**1 –counterblast- 2**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Gwynn the Ripper, Empty**

**Empty, Nehalem(VG) –central column- Decadent Succubus(VG), Demon Bike**

**Empty, Empty –right column-Empty, Empty**

_As expected for a tournament runner-up, he's very strong. _Markus thought to himself. _I can't goof off right now. My shop is at stake. _That much was right. The entire shop stopped and watched their potential future there unfold in their fight. _I must not let anyone down._

"What's the matter? Scared to go on?" Kane taunted. "Are my skills too much for you? It's okay if you break down like the weakling you are. They all do that when they're outplayed."

"I've had about enough of you." Markus scorned Kane.

"What was that? You have something to say?"

"Throughout this fight, I observed your behavior. You have no regard for the weak whatsoever; in fact, you think everyone is below in in terms of skill. You only care about yourself and your own strength. You only want to win so you can treat your opponents like dirt. You only want to constrict the growth of other players for the fun of it. You acknowledge there are always stronger players than the last; but what you fail to acknowledge is that even pertains to you. You see it as a mortal sin for someone to be stronger than you. Players like you make me sick."

"If you're done ranting, shopkeeper, I have a fight to win." Kane replied.

"I have a name; it's Markus. I stand and draw!" Markus intently stared at the card he drew. "Tell me something, Kane- what is strength to you? You seem to know a lot about it, I'm curious to hear your thoughts about it."

"Strength to me is something only a select few possess." Kane replied to my question obnoxiously. "It's what shows a fighter's true value. But there are so many of those without it, they poison us into believing that everybody is strong. If only could people see through that blatant lie, strength can't be copied in such a way."

"I'm sorry to hear that's what you think about it."

"What did you say?!" Kane barked.

"You think everyone's strength besides your own is a waste of potential. It's true; strength shows a fighter's value. But if it's the only thing that shows to you, you've missed the point of being a fighter." Markus shot his arm up high with a card in hand chanting, "Your Iron Fists strike fear in the hearts of your enemies! Arise, my avatar of pride! Dragonic Lawkeeper **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 3/power: 10000]**!"_An intense, fiery vortex arose once more, engulfing Nehalem. The flame dragon Dragonic Lawkeeper broke through the blazing walls._

Kane burst out laughing, "You preach of strength, but your avatar is one of the weakest of the Kagero dragons?! You're pathetic!" Kane shouted.

"I'll admit that Lawkeeper isn't the most popular Kagero unit out there. But I have an appreciation for his potential. Strength isn't about how popular or powerful a certain unit is, it's about how you use it."

"Pfft, whatever, man. Let's get this over with. I'm tired of hearing you preach."

"I call Embodiment of Armor, Bahr **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/power: 9000]**, and Berserk Dragon **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 2/power: 9000]**. I counterblast 2 to activate Berserk Dragon's skill- I retire one of your grade 2 or less rearguards; I'll target Demon Bike of the Witching Hour-!" _Berserk Dragon exhaled a glorious inferno at the Demon Bike, and destroyed it._

"Rrgh. I won't forgive you for that." Kane grunted.

"If I can't have my good booster, then you can't have yours, either. With a boost from Bahr **[power: 8000]**, Lawkeeper **[total power: 18000] **attacks Decadent Succubus **[power: 9000]**; and since you have less than 2 rearguards, Lawkeeper gains +3000 power **[total power: 21000]**!"

"I don't guard."

"I check my twin drive; first check-" Markus revealed Dragon Monk, Genjo **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/heal trigger]**; "heal trigger- I heal one point of damage, and give Berserk Dragon the +5000. Second check-" Markus revealed Dragonic Lawkeeper **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 3/no trigger]**. Kane revealed Yellow Bolt **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade1/no trigger] **as damage. "Now Berserk Dragon **[total power: 14000] **attacks Succubus **[power: 9000]**!"

"I guard with Dark Knight of Nightmareland **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**! You gotta try harder than that to get through me!" _Dark Knight took the heat from Berserk Dragon's fiery attack, and saved his leader._

"I end my turn." Markus said.

"Of course you do. Now it's my turn. Stand and draw! Now you'll witness the true face of evil as he rips every last shred of hope from this world! Arise from the Underworld- King of Diptera, Beelzebub **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 3/power: 10000]**!" _A shroud of darkness wrapped around Decadent Succubus, then transformed her into the Demon King Beelzebub. _

"I see you like unpopular units, too." Markus commented.

"What are you talking about? Beelzebub isn't even weak enough to be considered "unpopular." If that was the case, I wouldn't even be using it! I call Devil Child **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/power: 6000]**, Yellow Bolt **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/power: 7000]**, and Doreen the Thruster **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/power: 6000]**!"

_He's assembling his units quite nicely,_ Markus thought to himself. _He can set up a combo with Yellow Bolt and Doreen; and with Devil Child boosting his vanguard she'll give Beelzebub +4000 power while Kane has 6 or more cards in soul, which he already fulfilled. He definitely deserves his skills as a competitive fighter._

"I rest Yellow Bolt to activate his skill; I soulcharge 1 from my deck-" Kane placed Demon of Aspiration, Amon **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 2/power: 8000] **from the top of his deck into his soul stack; "and with that, Doreen's skill is activated- whenever I place a card into my soul on my main phase, she gains +3000 power for each card; I placed 1, so her power becomes 9000! Devil Child **[power: 6000] **boosts Beelzebub **[total power: 16000] **to attack Lawkeeper **[power: 10000]**; and with 6 or more cards in my soul, Devil Child gives Beelzebub extra +4000 power **[total power: 20000]**!"

"I don't guard." Markus proclaimed.

"Then let's see what the twin drive has in store; first check-" Kane revealed Blitzritter **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "hehehe, a critical trigger- Beelzebub keeps the critical, and Gwynn gets the +5000; second check-" Kane revealed Hysteric Shirley **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 0/draw trigger]**; "double triggers- Gwynn gets the +5000, and I draw an extra card! Go, Beelzebub! Annihilate the enemy- _Deepest Corruption!_" _Beelzebub shot a blast of darkness from his shoulder cannon, which damaged Lawkeeper twice over._

"I check my damage-" He revealed Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/no trigger]**, and Dual Axe Archdragon **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 3/no trigger]** for damage.

"Next, with support from Doreen the Thruster **[power: 9000]**, Gwynn the Ripper **[total power: 28000] **attacks Lawkeeper **[power: 10000]**!"

"I intercept with Berserk Dragon **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**, then I guard with Dragon Monk, Genjo **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/heal trigger/shield: 10000]**, and Dragon Dancer, Monica **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000]**-" _with the support from Genjo, Monica, and Berserk Dragon, Lawkeeper's power was raised to 30000; high enough to be unharmed from Gwynn's attack._

**Markus – Kane**

**6 –hand- 5**

**2- soul- 6**

**4 –damage- 3**

**2- counterblast- 2**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Gwynn the Ripper, Doreen the Thruster**

**Bahr, Lawkeeper(VG) –central column- Beelzebub(VG), Devil Child**

**Empty, Empty –right column- Empty, Yellow Bolt**

"Your defenses are withering." Kane taunted. "How long do you think you'll last before you lose?"

"I stand and draw." _I need to be more aggressive this turn, _Markus thought. _I need to fill out my entire field to in order to put a dent in him. I have 6 cards in hand, and I need to throw down 4. But that could be risky; if I fail my twin drive, I could be at risk of losing. We're late enough into the game that one mistake could cost us the game._

"Come on, already!" Kane barked. "Play faster! A snail could play faster than you; and I'm sure the snail is stronger, too!"

_I've had enough of this guy. I have to go all-out. It's a risk that I have to take. _"I call Dragon Knight, Nehalem **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 2/power: 10000]**, Flame of Hope, Aermo **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/power: 6000]**, Dual Axe Archdragon **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 3/power: 10000]**, and Embodiment of Armor, Bahr **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/power: 8000]**."

"So you decided to go all-out on me," Kane commented. "That's the sign of a weakling desperately trying to control the outcome of the game."

"It's going to be worth the risk! Dragonic Lawkeeper, show him the meaning of strength, and exceed past your own limits- limit break!"

"What?!"

"If I have 4 or more damage, I can counterblast 1 to activate Lawkeeper's skill- with it I can bind up to 4 of your rearguards to render them useless for this turn! Show him what I mean, Lawkeeper- _Blaze of Judgment!_" _With his master's command, Lawkeeper engulfed Kane's field in a wall of fire separating his rearguards from the vanguard. Gwynn, Doreen, Devil Child, and Yellow Bolt were sent to the bind zone._

"Neat trick, but it still won't save you. 'Cause at the end of my turn, I can re-call my units back in any order!"

"Yes, that is Lawkeeper's one major flaw; on my endphase, you can re-call Gwynn back and activate his skill to retire one of my units; but I have a feeling you aren't going to do that, are you?"

"You catch on quickly," Kane was, for once, impressed with Markus's analysis; "but with a low hand like that, will you even survive what's coming?"

"You'll see soon enough. With a boost from Aermo **[power: 6000]**, my rearguard Lawkeeper **[total power: 16000] **attacks your vanguard **[power: 10000]**!"

"I don't guard." Kane revealed Demon Bike of the Witching Hour **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/no trigger] **as damage.

"And since an attack that Aermo boosted hit the vanguard, I can discard 1 card and draw a card-" Markus dropped Dragonic Lawkeeper into the dropzone, then drew a card; "then, with a boost from Bahr **[power: 8000]**, my vanguard Lawkeeper **[total power: 18000] **attacks Beelzebub **[power: 10000]**; and since you control no rearguards, Lawkeeper gains +3000 power **[total power: 21000]**!"

"I perfect guard- March Rabbit of Nightmareland **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/shield: 0]**!" _Kane discarded a card, and a white rabbit in a suit appeared before Beelzebub. It used its pocket watch to hypnotize the attacking Lawkeeper into seizing its attack. _"It's too bad your attack won't hit. I guess your all-out attack was destined to fail."

"As long as I trust in my cards, I'm not going to fail! First check-" Markus revealed Dragon Dancer, Monica **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/draw trigger]**; "a draw trigger- I give Dual Axe the +5000 power, than I draw a card. Second check-" Markus revealed Bellicosity Dragon **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 2/no trigger]**. Bahr **[power: 8000] **boosts Dual Axe Archdragon **[total power: 23000]**, and I'll attack the vanguard; and when you have 2 or less rearguards, Dual Axe gains +3000 power **[total power: 26000]**!"

"I'll have to take that hit." _With a flurry of swings, Dual Axe Archdragon struck at the malevolent Beelzebub with full fury._ Kane revealed Dark Knight of Nightmareland **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "I'll give the +5000 to Beelzebub, even though it's kinda pointless at this point."

"Why do you treat your units so poorly?" Markus asked.

"Why do you insist on asking questions?" Kane replied. "Apparently I thought we agreed that I was an arrogant, self-absorbed Elitist; if you'd like to ease off of the hippy Boy Scout stuff, I  
have a match to win."

_A heart of darkness that can't see the light, _Markus thought to himself; _such a heart is closed to logic and reason. He only wants to thrive so everyone else can suffer. He fights truly and viciously, like a marauder._

"It's my turn now. I stand and draw! I call Mad Eye Basilisk **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 3/power: 10000]** and I activate Yellow Bolt's skill- I rest him to soulcharge from the deck-" he placed Demon Bike of the Witching Hour **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 1/power: 6000] **from the top of his deck into his soul; "Doreen's skill activates, giving her +3000 power from the soulcharge."

_He has 7 cards in his soul, now. That's more than enough to activate Beelzebub's skill. If I can survive this turn, I need to hit him hard._

"I should congratulate you for living this far, shopkeeper. But how should I reward you? Oh, I know- by relentlessly attacking you until your forces are nothing! Show him what I mean, Basilisk **[total power: 12000]**! Attack Lawkeeper **[power: 1000]**!"

"I don't guard." Markus revealed Wyvern Guard, Barri **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/no trigger]** as damage.

"Just one more damage then I'll win. It's about time I wrap this game up! With a special boost from Devil Child **[power: 6000]**, Beelzebub **[power: 21000]** attacks Lawkeeper **[power: 10000]**! But do you should know what's coming next; Beelzebub's counterblast!" Kane shouted as he flipped over 2 damage.

"I knew this was coming." Markus whispered to himself.

"When Beelzebub attacks, and I have 6 or more cards in soul, I can counterblast 2 to give two of my units +3000 power; I'll choose my standing Gwyn **[total power: 12000]** and Doreen **[total power: 12000]**!"

"I intercept with Nehalem **[shield: 5000]**, and guard with Dragon Dancer, Monica **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000]**, and Blue-ray Dracokid **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/shield: 10000]**!" _A woman in dragonic belly-dancing armor, and a blue dragon pup appeared to protect their vanguard._

"I check my twin drive. First check-" Kane revealed Demon Bike of the Witching Hour **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/ Grade 1/no trigger]**; "Second check-" he revealed Decadent Succubus **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 2/no trigger]**; "no trigger revealed this time. But how are you going to fair against my next attack? With a boost from Doreen **[power: 12000]**, Gwynn the Ripper **[total power: 24000] **attacks Lawkeeper **[power: 10000]**!"

"I perfect guard- Wyvern Guard, Barri **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/shield: 0]**-" _Markus threw away Berserk Dragon from his hand to activate the perfect guard. A knight riding a mechanical wyvern laid suppressing fire at Gwynn's feet, preventing him from attacking."_

**Markus – Kane**

**0 –hand- 5**

**2 –soul- 7**

**5 –damage- 5**

**4 –counterblast- 4**

**Flame of Hope, Aermo, Empty –left column- Gwynn the Ripper, Doreen the Thruster**

**Bahr, Dragonic Lawkeeper(VG) –central column- Beelzebub(VG), Devil Child**

**Bahr, Dual Axe Archdragon –right column- Mad Eye Basilisk, Yellow Bolt**

"You have 0 cards in your hand." Kane observed. "That means if I survive this turn I'll win, right? You put up a good fight, I'll admit that; but like every other weakling, you just didn't have what it took to contend with me."

"You're counting me out too early." Markus replied. "I heard that if you have a strong image in your head, that image would become a reality, and would help you win. Having strong feelings help manifest the image.

"Where are you going with this?" Kane asked. "I was obviously winning from the get-go; I don't need "feelings" to win games for me!"

"That is why your image of victory is weak. You don't have anything to fight for to manifest those feelings. You have nothing to lose. As you can see, I have everything to lose. I know that the tranquility of my shop will be threatened if you win. Which is why I have to win this fight."

"That's a cute theory that you made. Too bad it's all garbage. You're just scared that you're about to be bested by a better player. "

"I am going to make my image a reality this turn. Just you watch. I stand and draw! I call Lizard Soldier, Raopia **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 1/power: 6000]**. Lawkeeper, use your _Fire of Judgment _to make my image a reality- Limit Break!" _Markus paid 1 counterblast, and a great wall of fire scourged across Kane's field once again. All of Kane's rearguards were sent to the bind zone. _"Aermo **[power: 6000]** boosts Raopia **[total power: 12000]**, and I attack your vanguard **[power: 10000]**!"

"I guard with Decadent Succubus **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**."

"Bahr **[power: 8000]** supports Lawkeeper **[total power: 21000]**, and I attack Beelzebub **[power: 10000]**!"

"March Rabbit of Nightmareland **[Clan: Dark Irregular/Grade 1/shield: 0] **says otherwise!" Kane shouted as he discarded his Demon Bike to activate his perfect guard. He thought to himself _I have a total of 15000 shield in my hand. That's enough to block his Archdragon's attack as long as he doesn't draw a trigger._

"I see it in my image. I will draw a trigger to beat you. My deck trusts me enough to draw it. First check-" Markus revealed Dragonic Lawkeeper **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 3/no trigger]**; "second check-" Markus revealed Dragon Monk, Genjo **[Clan: Kagero/Grade 0/heal trigger]**.

"No!" Kane became upset. He knew his chance of winning slipped out of his hands.

"Yes, and I give the +5000 power to Archdragon as I heal a point of damage. With support from Bahr **[power: 8000]**, Dual Axe Archdragon **[total power: 26000]** delivers the final blow against your vanguard **[power: 10000]**!"

"Rrgh, I don't guard!" _Dual Axe Archdragon brought down the mighty Demon King with two swings from his axes. _"All I need to do is reveal a heal trigger, then I'll make a comeback! Here I go- damage check-" Kane revealed King of Diptera, Beelzebub **[Clan: Dark Irregulars/Grade 3/no trigger]** as damage.

**Markus – Kane**

**2 –hand- 2**

**2 –soul- 7**

**4 –damage- 6**

**5 –counterblast- 6**

**Aermo, Lizard Soldier, Raopia –left column- Empty, Empty**

**Bahr, Dragonic Lawkeeper(VG) –central column- Beelzebub(VG), Empty**

**Bahr, Dual Axe Archdragon –right column- Empty, Empty**

**Winner- Markus**

Everyone rejoiced about the outcome of the fight. Well, except for Kane. He was heavily brooding about his loss.

"How? How could I be defeated by a lowly shopkeeper? How could I be defeated by a weakling?!"

"I had faith to my deck, and it gave faith back. It's as simple as that." Markus replied. "I want to see you out of my store now."

"Fine! I'll get out of your cruddy store! But don't think I won't take it quietly. I will find a way to get back at you. I will make you pay for dishonoring me!" Kane left his vow, and angrily walked out of the store.

Markus sat at the game table quietly. He finally won what felt like a long fight of philosophy. He played many opponents before, but none were like Kane Conway. That boy took the ideal of winning to a whole other level.

I arrived at the card shop a little after that fight. I was still feeling a little drowsy, but it wasn't so bad now. Markus looked a little different. Like most of his friendly light was just about drained. He was quieter today.

"Hey, Markus. What's the matter? You look a little tense."

"Oh, it's nothing." He replied with vague warmth. "It's nothing at all. Just had a cardfight, it dragged on longer than I expected. It took a lot out of me."

"Why? What happened?"

Markus rubbed his face tiredly, and could only reply with "I think I need to make a complaint box."


	4. Ride 4- Low Wind

**Ride 3.5**

I didn't know why Markus was in a bad mood; he wouldn't even tell me what was wrong. That was so unlike him!

"Sorry If I'm not myself, Red. I just have a little headache."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Long story short…I had a bad customer. I tried getting rid of him, but he wasn't easy. Can you please not worry about it?" This must be a bad customer indeed. When Markus mentioned him, most of the shop just silenced. "So where were you today? I was thinking about you."

"You didn't need to think about me," I responded brashly, "I was just sleeping in. I wanted to enjoy my summer rest."

"You were up all night building your deck for your revenge match with Billy, didn't you?"

"Who do you know?!" I immediately responded. _I swear, he can read all of my lies!_

"Oh, I don't know- your eagerness, your determination; you even bought a booster box solely for a perfect guard."

"Yeah, I didn't get a Gold Paladin perfect guard. But I think I got some other good things, though. I even rebuilt my deck; I have a feeling in my gut that I'll beat that know-it-all for sure!" Markus stood up slightly from his slump, as if I struck his interest.

"Oh, really? May I see it?"

"I thought you don't want company."

"I never said that. And I can make an exception for family." I confidently handed him my deck in its cute little gold yellow case. I knew he wouldn't find anything wrong. But as soon as he finished skimming through my deck, he seemed to prove me wrong.

"Hey red I found a problem. I counted about nineteen triggers, when you're only supposed to use sixteen. And on top of that, your deck can only have sixty cards in it, so-"

"So fix it!" I barked back.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He tried his hardest to organize my triggers, taking out any strays he saw. "Okay, so hopefully I got your trigger count reorganized. But my personal opinion- you should still use Grassland Breeze, Sagramore for this deck. It's going to help it go faster."

"Well how would I know that? I'm experimenting!"

"I know. I'm not saying your deck is bad, I just forgot to actually teach you _how _to build one." Markus seemed to lighten up a little during our conversation. Maybe he just needed to see my beautiful face to lift him up. He handed me back my cards; he made sure he kept the strays separate. "Were you planning to fight Belvedere today?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see him around. That was the only reason I came here." I replied.

"Well, he hasn't been here today. Sorry to disappoint you. But on the brightside I'm planning on hosting a shop tournament."

"Really? A tournament?" I became somewhat intrigued. "Do you have a date for it?"

"No, not yet- like I said, I'm planning on it. I thought it would be a nice way to thank my customers for coming to my shop. In fact, if the tournament would be successful, I could host one every week or so!"

"That's great! That'll give me a chance to prove how strong I am!" I shouted ecstatically.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" He whispered. "I don't want wind catching of it just yet. You're literally the first one to know about it!"

"Also consider me the first to win it!" I told him under my voice; "I'm going to win it so hard, you wouldn't believe it! I'm going home to practice!" I dashed out of the store without a second thought!

The night didn't come as quickly as I expected; maybe because I was too excited. I told my diary, and I didn't even think it would handle my energy:

_July 9, 2014_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today Markus had his first bad customer. Apparently he was so bad he gave him a minor migraine. But his business is young, and that was bound to happen. I can't believe he never thought that would happen. _

_ He said he was worried I didn't come over as early as I had been coming. I was sleeping in after I spent an entire night preparing for my revenge match; I slept at my desk all last night. You were so comfortable, diary! But during that night, I had the weirdest dream: the room was black and covered in darkness. The only ones inhabiting it were me and this weird guy. He was wearing a black trench coat, and a white mask. He didn't say anything- in fact I think he just stood there staring at me. Huh._

_ Oh, and Markus is planning a tournament for his shop. That could give me a good exercise for my new deck! Nothing like a few sudden death matches to help me learn my deck! He didn't tell me a date for the tournament, though; but I think he said it he wanted it around this weekend. _

_ I just hope that bug kid Belvedere registers for it- what's more satisfying for a revenge match than having it also be a tournament match? But if that's the case, that means neither of us should lose; we can't fight each other if one of us gets knocked out early. I plan on winning that tournament, regardless if Billy gets in my way. I just don't like that guy._

_Sincerely your only friend,_

_Scarlett_

I put down my pen and looked out the window- the night sky was prettily lit by the pale moon light. The other buildings and trees in the background were just blacked out silhouettes. "I _am _going to win that tournament," I said to myself; "That's a promise." _I should stop staying up late after writing in my diary._


	5. Ride 5- Paradise's Tournament pt1

**Ride 5**

About three days after Markus told me about his tournament plans, he sent me a text message. It was a little vague to me since it only said "_Come down here_." He never learned how to make a good text, which worried me. What grown man doesn't know how to make a good text message?

But I figured he had something important to tell me, so I went anyways. When I got to the shop, there was this cheaply made banner hanging in front that said "First Annual Cardfight Vanguard Tournament Today! Come Join the Excitement!" Markus's bad hand writing made it look like a complete eye soar.

I stepped into the shop and I felt the competitive air knock me back a little. The shop was filled with more players than usual partaking in the "excitement." I heard a man's voice shout from the crowd-

"Hey, Scarlett! Glad you made it!" It was Markus amidst a group of swarming customers.

"I think your hideous sign worked, Markus!" I shouted back. "But I think you should've had me write it!" I had to force my way through the crowd to get to him. The crowd was thick for a small area.

"So yeah, I planned my tournament out. It's a thirty-two player bracket. Already I have twenty-eight registered. Wanna sign up?"

"Heck yeah! You're already looking at your first tournament winner-!" I had the pen in my hand, but the sign-up sheet was ninja'd right from under me.

"Wait your turn, honey. I was here first." A tall Asian girl took it from me; in fact, she was a tad taller than me. (That's nothing special; everyone's practically taller than me.) She had dyed cherry red hair running down to her mid-back. Her white button-up shirt complemented her curvy body and bust. She even wore her red plaid skirt and black leggings with pride.

"Hey, give me that back! You don't snatch things from other people!" I shouted at her.

"Oh? That's a little funny, coming from the girl who cuts in line." _Was she being sarcastic? It's hard to tell since she sounds like Japan from Hetalia._ She handed the sheet back to Markus, and said "My name is Mion Kotonoha. Who might you be?" She asked as she stared intently at me. _God, this girl is annoying. She's giving me the same look Belvedere gives me. Wait a minute…that's the same look Belvedere gives me. Oh God…_

When I realized her gimmick, I started to get nervous. This girl rolled _that _way, no wonder she's making me uncomfortable. I told her in the most unstable voice I used "Scarlett Jackson. I'm the one who'll win this tournament."

She gasped loudly in excitement, "Me too! We have the same goal."

"I think everybody has the same goal today."

Mion thrust her hip to the side and gloated "Well _I'm _the one who's going to be on top. No one's going to beat me today! I'm just too good for that." She kept talking and talking, but I wasn't paying attention- I was too busy registering.

I handed the form back to Markus when I was done, and told Mion "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a competition to win-"

Somehow Markus heard me through the loud chatter, and replied "Sorry to disappoint you, but it won't start for another ten or twenty minutes. Why don't you too go sit down and not clog the line?"

"That's a great idea, mister!" Mion replied excitedly. Without hesitation she grabbed me by the arm and led me to one of the tables.

"So, are we going to play or what?" I asked her at the table. "Let's fight already!"

"Nuh-uh-uh, not yet~" She hummed, "I'm saving my energy until the games start. Register guy said they'll start soon, so what would be the point playing now?"

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked her impatiently. "I don't want to just sit here and do nothing. I do enough of that at home."

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Mion suggested. "That might be fun."

"Sorry, I don't talk about myself to people I might only know for-"

"To start off, I moved here from Tokyo, Japan. You might've realized that from my accent." _Seriously, this girl is just going to tell me about herself?_ "I like to play Lacrosse and Soccer; those are my most favorite sports. I live with my brother, who works as a michelin chef. Oh, and I _really _like to be around other people. So, what about you? Got any backstory?"

Mion was almost forcing me to talk. I already told her I wouldn't talk, but she kept insisting. "Fine, I tell you if it'll shut you up." I said annoyed. "Originally I came from Massachusetts. I just recently moved here to Queens with my mom. That register guy over there is actually my brother-"

When Mion heard Markus was my brother, she looked puzzled. She kept looking back and forth between us and couldn't see the resemblance. "I don't get it; you two look nothing alike to me." She said. "He has blue hair, and you have red."

"That's because we're half-siblings," I explained to her; "we share the same mother. Anyways, can we stop talking? This is stupid."

"Oh, come on, there must be more to you than that~" she whined. Fortunately for me, Markus's booming voice interrupted our conversation to bring some news-

"Attention Vanguard players," he shouted over the quieted crowd, "the last spot for the tournament has been filled. Registry for the tournament will now be closed. Please wait while I arrange the bracket."

Well, that was good news. At least the tournament is almost ready to begin. But what bothered me was who registered last-

"Hello again, my dear," Billy approached me. "I see you're here to enter the competition."

"Yes, and this time, I'm going to beat you!" I shouted as I stood out of my chair.

Belvedere couldn't hold his chuckle in, "Hehehe, I like your enthusiasm. But I'm afraid you won't survive against me again. My decks thrive in an environment like this; they were specifically made to do so." He pushed his thick rimmed glasses back up to his face. "You do know that this is a death match tournament, right? One loss and you're out of it. But-" He immediately went down to one knee and held out one arm, "you are my goddess! I would love to fight you in the finals! So please, don't lose to the other players, my goddess!"

"Geez, okay! I won't lose to anyone!" I promised him in a violent tone. "I wasn't planning to lose to anybody today, not even to you. Get off the floor, you look stupid." When Billy left my table, Mion leaned over to me and asked adorably-

"So who was that? Your boyfriend~?"

"Eww, no; God, no." I replied. "He's just my stalker fanboy, or something. I really don't know what he is."

"I've met guys like him before," Mion replied; "Give him a wink and he melts like butter. But if you ask me, I'd say he's too much of an easy catch. A lot of them are; there's really no challenge to it."

The more she talked, the more it seemed her angle was clear. She just kept confirming my paranoia about her. "Uhm, o-okay…" I responded nervously. "I'm just gonna…go over there for no reason." I got up and moved from her as nonchalant as possible, which wasn't very nonchalant. I tripped on the chair leg when I got up. _Oh God, Oh God. She didn't see that, did she? _I thought brushing myself off. I peered over my shoulder, Mion was still blissfully somewhere in her head. _Oh, thank God. That's a relief._

Two minutes later, Markus announced the results. "Attention Vanguard tournament participants, I now have the bracket organized. But first, let me say I appreciate you all for coming out for _A Fighter's Paradise_'s first tournament. The tournament, as you all know, will be broken into sixteen blocks, with two fighter's in each. The winners will be able to advance to the next fight. And for the champion of the tournament, there's something special in it for them-" Markus pulled a little booster box out from his podium and showed it to the competitors, "The winner of the tournament will receive a pre-released version of the upcoming set- _Set 11: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights. _Now without further ado, I will reveal the bracket-" he turned on the screen that was placed above the table area, and it revealed the thirty-two player bracket-

**1****st**** block:**** Dakota vs Darrin**

**2****nd**** block: ****Conner vs Natasha**

**3****rd**** Block:**** Aaron vs Callie**

**4****th**** block: ****Adora vs Nate**

**5****th**** block: ****Mion vs Rod**

**6****th**** block: ****Scarlett vs Jason**

**7****th**** block: ****Bella vs Sean**

**8****th**** block: ****Belvedere vs Paul**

**9****th**** block:**** Jared vs Sebastien**

**10****th**** block: ****Taylor vs Heather**

**11****th**** block:**** Olivia vs Alexx**

**12****th**** block:**** Jenny vs Carson**

**13****th**** block:**** Dalton vs Reginald**

**14****th**** block: ****Carlos vs Stephen**

**15****th**** block:**** Eric vs Donald**

**16****th**** block: ****Robert vs Barbara**

_ I'm in the fifth block, _I thought to myself. _If I win, I could face Mion in the second round, then Belvedere. At least that's how I think it works. Right, so I just have to not lose. That's easy enough._

"Yay, isn't this exciting, Scarlett?" Mion glomped me in happiness; "We're in the same block! I want to face you in the second round, so don't lose, okay~?"

"Rrgh…not…planning…on it." Mion's hug was seriously tight, it was squeezed almost every ounce of air out of my lungs.

"Well, my precious Scarlett, looks like we might have our match sooner than expected." Belvedere commented.

"I noticed that. I'll make quick work of my opponents, and then I'll come for you." I told him.

Mion overheard and whined "What~? You won't make quick work of _me_, will you? I want our match to be nice and slow~"

I stayed adamant over her whining, "I stand by what I said-"

"Well, fighters, if we're all ready, let the tournament begin!" Markus shouted with amusement. Everyone couldn't hold in their excitement. We immediately filled in the tables unoccupied by the other non-participants.

_I know it's weird entering a tournament with a deck that I don't know how it works, _I thought to myself, _but in an environment like this, I could get solid results from it. In a death match, if I make a mistake I'll lose, and then I'll be out of the tournament. So I guess I'll just learn my deck quickly._


	6. Ride 6- Paradise's Tournament pt 2

**Ride 6**

"Go, Garmore **[total power: 21000]**! Attack Jason's Crimson Butterfly, Bridgette **[power: 10000] **with _Silver Wolf Slash-!_" _Garmore cut his opponent down with brilliant slashes of light from his claws. The damage was severe enough to cripple Bridgette._

**Scarlett – Jason**

**2 –hand- 1**

**0 –soul- 3**

**4 –damage- 6**

**2 –counterblast- 4**

**Empty, Beaumains- left column- Gallatin, Little Sage Marron**

**Charjgal, Garmore(VG) –central column- Crimson Butterfly, Bridgette(VG), Miru Biru**

**War Horse, Raging Storm, Charging Chariot Knight –right column- Covenant Knight, Randolf, Lake Maiden, Lien**

**Winner: Scarlett**

"Ah, Man. I thought I would win for sure." My disgruntled opponent said under his breath. _There's something satisfying about your first tournament win, _I thought to myself as I watched my opponent walk away. _It's a different feeling than what you get from regular play. It just feels too good to stop feeling. No wonder some people take their games seriously._

The first round ended, and all the winners progressed up the brackets-

**1****st**** block:**** Dakota vs Conner**

**2****nd**** block: ****Aaron vs Nate**

**3****rd**** block:**** Mion vs Scarlett**

**4****th**** block: ****Belvedere vs Sean**

**5****th**** block: ****Sebastian vs Jared**

**6****th**** block: ****Carson vs Olivia**

**7****th**** block: ****Dalton vs Carlos**

**8****th**** block: ****Eric vs Barbara**

Thirty minutes in, and we've already eliminated half of our participants. _So far I had no trouble moving up the ranks. I didn't spend an entire night staying up to lose. But then again, what am I saying; I didn't spend it preparing for this, either. _I looked at the newly formatted bracket. It said I was up against Mion next. _If I can get through her, I can get to Be-_

I was suddenly bear hugged by the chick during my thought process! I can't tell what's breaking me more- her monstrous grip, or my ribcage nearly giving way. Wiggling my way out won't help either; she has me locked in her grip airtight.

"Nya~h, aren't you happy, Scarlett?" She squeaked to me. "We both won! Now we can fight each other next! I'm so excited! Nice win you had there, by the way." She said flailing me around.

Mion wouldn't let me breathe a single gasp of air, "Stop…crushing…me…" Somehow she heard me. Otherwise she wouldn't put me down. I fell to me knees, gasping for air, "Are you…trying to kill me…?!"

"Hey, I'm not trying to," Mion talked back flirtatiously; "it's not my fault you don't have any meat in your chest to cushion my hugs."

"You take that back! My chest has plenty of meat! Just, you know, not as much as yours_. _A-a-and besides, my chest is very sensitive." I told her nervously as I clenched my chest in my arms.

Mion noticed that I was slightly blushing. She knew I was hiding something. She laughed, "Hehehe, okay. I get it. You're not very comfortable about getting a hug."

"Uh, y-y-yeah. Let's go with that. Just be more careful next time!" Although that's true, that I don't like physical contact, it's not my entire reason. I have a…severe lack of assets; assets that apparently Mion has plenty of. I get really jealous sometimes.

"Okay, okay, I'll be careful." She giggled flaunting her hips in one direction. "Anyways, want to start our game now?" She asked. "I promise not to be too hard on you~."

Mion and I set up at the closest table to us. Our decks were freshly shuffled, and we placed our vanguards down. I looked at my hand **(Silent Punisher [grade 0/critical]; Great Silver Wolf, Garmore [grade 3]; Holy Mage, Manawydan [grade 3]; Silent Punisher [grade 0/critical]; Elixir Sommelier [grade 0/heal])**, and realized it wasn't to my liking. _I need a grade 1 and 2, _I thought to myself. "I'm going to mulligan four cards from my hand." I told Mion. I sent back the four cards I didn't want and my hand was replenished **(Great Silver Wolf, Garmore [grade 3]; Elixir Sommelier [grade 0/heal]; Elixir Sommelier [grade 0/heal]; Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth [grade 1]; War Horse, Raging Horse [grade 1])**. _Well, I have a grade 1, but no grade 2. This is going to suck. _There was nothing I could do about this. The only thing is to hunt for a grade 2.

"Okay! Stand up, vanguard! Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 0/ power: 5000]**!" She shouted flipping her vanguard face-up.

"Go, vanguard! Grassland Breeze, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/power: 5000]**!" I shouted flipping mine face-up. _The battle was about to take place inside a Feudal Japanese training area. The young wolf Sagramore faced his opponent, the giant shuriken-wielding demon Kokuenmaru. The two enemies are ready and awaiting their leaders' orders._

"I'll go first, 'kay? Draw!" Mion shouted as she drew her card dramatically. "I ride Stealth Beast, Midnight Panther **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 1/power: 7000]**! I move my Kokuenmaru to rearguard circle. Now it's your turn, Scarlett!"

"My turn, draw!" I drew another Gareth. _No grade 2, yet. If this keeps happening, I won't survive long. But I'll make due. Somehow. _"I ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 8000]**. I attack your Panther **[power: 7000] **with Gareth **[power: 8000]**!"

"I don't guard." She said.

I checked for a trigger. I revealed Weapons Dealer, Gwydion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/draw trigger]**; "Draw trigger- I give the power bonus to Gareth, and I draw a card." _Gareth attacked his opponent up close and personal with his sword._

"Damage check-" she revealed Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 3/no trigger]**; "No trigger, for now."

**Scarlett – Mion**

**7 –hand- 5**

**1 –soul- 0**

**0 –damage- 1**

**0 –counterblast- 0**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Gareth(VG) –central column- Midnight Panther(VG), Empty**

**Empty, Empty –right column- Empty, Empty**

"I draw! I ride Stealth Beast, Bloody Mist **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 2/power: 10000]**!" _Mion's vanguard was filled with a magnificent power, as it transformed from a ninja panther to a ninja tiger._ "But that's not all, because now I activate Kokuenmaru's ability!"

"What does it do?" I asked her.

"I'm glad you asked, silly~. When I counterblast 1 damage, I can move Kokuenmaru to my soul and look at the top 5 cards from my deck. Then I can choose one grade 3 from the five and put it in my hand!" Mion did just as she explained, and looked at the top cards of her deck **(Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki [Grade 3]; Stealth Beast, Cat Devil [Grade 0]; Stealth Beast, Flame Fox [Grade 1]; Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru [grade 1]; Stealth Fiend, Yukihime [Grade 0])**; "All right, I found a grade 3- Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki!" She shouted excitedly, revealing me the card and putting it in her hand. She put the rest of the cards back into her deck and reshuffled.

"Did you need a grade 3 or something?"

"Nah, not really. I just really like this one. Now I call upon two Stealth Beast, White Manes **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 2/power: 9000] **to aid me in battle! My first White Mane **[power: 9000]** swoops in for an attack!"

"I don't guard-" _White Mane shot a lightning bolt from its staff at Gareth, damaging him. Gareth let out a numbing shriek of pain. _I revealed Mage of Calamity, Tripp **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/no trigger] **as damage. _Dang, I really needed a grade 2, _I thought to myself.

"When White Mane's attack hits, I get to flip a face-down damage back up." She said flipping Platinum Fox Spirit, Tamamo from her damage zone face up. "Now Bloody Mist **[power: 10000] **wants a piece of Gareth **[power: 8000]**! Attack!"

"I don't guard." I said.

"Drive check~" she revealed Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 1/no trigger] **for her drive. I revealed Flame of Victory **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger] **as damage-

"I revealed a critical trigger; I give all effects to Gareth **[total power: 13000]**!"

"Shoot, that means my next attack wouldn't go through then." Mion pouted. "Oh well, turn end."

"I stand my units and draw-" this next draw needed to be a grade 2. I couldn't keep playing like this. I lifted the top card of my deck, and saw that it was what I needed- a grade 2. "Alright! Now I can move into second gear! I ride to grade 2, Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/power: 10000]**! Then I call: Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 8000]**, Evil-slaying Swordsman, Haugan **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 7000]**, and Arms Dealer, Gwydion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/power: 5000]**!"

"That rearguard column looks sexy." Mion commented.

"Before I attack, I'll counterblast 1 to give Haugan +1000 power **[total power: 8000]**-" _upon his mistress's command, Haugan was wrapped by a mysterious aura that boosted his strength. _"With a boost from Gareth **[power: 8000]**, Beaumains **[total power: 18000] **attacks Bloody Mist **[power: 10000]**!"

"I don't guard." Mion hummed.

"Drive check-" I revealed a Charging Chariot Knight **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/no trigger]**; _Beaumains slashed at the ninja tiger with his sword, damaging Bloody Mist_; Mion revealed Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 2/no trigger] **as damage. "And with a boost from Gwydion **[power: 5000]**, Haugan **[total power: 13000] **attacks Bloody Mist **[power: 10000]**!" Mion decided to take that hit, too- she revealed another Stealth Fiend, Midnight Crow **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 2/no trigger] **as damage.

**Scarlett – Mion**

**5 –hand- 5**

**2–soul- 2**

**3 –damage- 3**

**1 –counterblast- 0**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Stealth Beast, White Mane, Empty**

**Gareth, Beaumains(VG) –central column- Bloody Mist(VG), Empty**

**Gwydion, Haugan –right column- Stealth Beast, White Mane, Empty**

"Nya~h, this is becoming such a close game, I'm getting excited!" Mion blurted out. "Scarlett, you're _sooo _good at this!"

"Of course I am," I took her compliment arrogantly, "I've been practicing every night for this tournament. But all those hours of sleep deprivation will be worth it once I win this thing!"

"In that case, I should step up my game if I ever have a chance of beating you, Scarlett. I stand and draw!" Mion shouted dramatically. "Ghostly pedals float through the air, dancing to the beat of dripping blood! I ride my avatar- Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 3/power: 11000]**-"

_Bloody Mist was engulfed in a field of light, and was transformed into Mion's avatar- a ghostly pale woman, with white hair, and blood-stained bangs. Her kimono was as white as winter. A little patch of ground where she hovered froze into ice. Her smile seemed somewhat broken and eerie, like she'll enjoy whatever pain she inflicts on the enemy._

"And now, to call out some friends for her; I call: Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 1/power: 8000]**, and Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 1/power: 6000]**! I activate Oboro's skill- when he's called to rearguard circle, I can counterblast 1. Then I can search my deck for a Murakumo unit that shares the same name as one of my rearguards, and call it to the field. I choose to call another Shijimamaru **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 1/power: 8000]**!"

She filled her field without any effort. I could see the determination in her face; she wanted to win as much as I did. But this won't scare me! _I sacrificed too much sleep to lose this early!_

"With a boost from Shijimamaru **[power: 8000]**, Shirayuki **[total power: 19000] **attacks Baumains **[power: 10000]**!"

"I guard with Elixir Sommelier **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/heal trigger/shield: 10000]**!" I shouted as I placed Elixir Sommelier in the Guardian Circle.

"Twin drive~, first check-" she revealed Stealth Beast, Midnight Panther **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 1/no trigger]**; "second check-" she revealed Platinum Fox Spirit, Tamamo **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 3/no trigger]**- _Shirayuki summoned a fierce blizzard of white petals. But thanks to Sommelier, her attack couldn't reach Beaumains. _"With a boost from Shijimamaru **[power: 8000]**, White Mane **[total power: 17000] **attacks Beaumains!"

"I don't guard-" _Beaumains couldn't withstand the shock from White Mane's lightning attack. _I revealed Holy Mage, Manawydan **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/no trigger]** as damage.

"Since White Mane's attack connected, I can flip a damage face up." She announced. "And finally, with a boost from Oboro Cart **[power: 6000]**, my last White Mane **[total power: 15000] **attacks Beaumains **[power: 10000]**!"

"I guard with another Elixir Sommelier **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/heal trigger/shield: 10000]**!"

"Shoot, blocked again." Mion pouted again. She really thought her last attack would make it through. "At the end of my turn, I return the Shijimamaru that was called by Oboro Cart to the botto of my deck."

"Well then, my turn now. I stand my units and draw."_ I didn't draw the grade 3 I wanted to test, but now at least I can play the game with you, Garmore. _I thought as I stared at my avatar. "Lone wolf in sacred armor, let out your howl, and unlock the courage inside the hearts of your allies! I ride my avatar- Great Silver Wolf, Garmore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/power: 10000]**!"

_A strong aura of light erupted from Beaumains, and as it dissipated, it shown the arrival of Scarlett's avatar, Garmore. His golden armor glistened in the light. His battle-hungry face proved he was ready for the fight to come._

"Let your howl reach the hearts of your allies, and bestow them with courage- _Prideful Howl_!" I shouted as I flipped two damage from my damage zone. "When Garmore appears in the vanguard circle, I can call one grade 2 or lower Gold Paladin unit from my deck- come on out, Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/power: 5000]**! Then I call behind him War-horse, Raging Storm **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/power: 6000]**!" _A thunder storm quickly brewed in the arena. The storm grew in intensity, and severe lightning started to appear. A lightning bolt struck the ground, followed by a neigh. Inside the eye of the storm, a black metal horse appeared._

"Now the game is getting fun!" Mion shouted.

"I send my Gwydion to the drop zone to move Huagan to the back circle. Then I call Holy Mage, Manawydan **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 3/power: 10000] **in front of Haugan! I boost Nemean Lion **[total power: 14000] **with Raging Storm **[power: 6000]**, and attack Shirayuki **[power: 11000]**!"

"I intercept with my left White Mane **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**."

"Then with a boost from Gareth **[power: 8000]**, Garmore **[total power: 18000]** attacks your vanguard **[power: 11000]**! I also activate Garmore's limit break: when he attacks while I have four or more damage, he gains +5000 more power **[total power: 23000]**!"

"I can't guard that." Mion commented.

"I check for a trigger; first check-" I revealed War Horse, Raging Storm **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/no trigger]**; "second check-" I revealed Flame of Victory **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "I got a critical trigger! +5000 to Manawydan **[power: 15000]**, and the extra critical to Garmore **[critical: 2]**!"

"Damage check-" Mion revealed Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 0/draw trigger]**; "draw trigger- I give the 5000 power to Shirayuki **[total power: 16000]**, and I draw a card. Second check- " she revealed Stealth Fiend, Yukihime **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 0/heal trigger]**; "So many triggers! +5000 to Shirayuki **[total power: 21000]**, and I heal a point of damage."

"With a boost from Haugan **[power: 7000]**, Manawydan **[total power: 22000] **attacks Shirayuki **[total power: 16000]**; and when Manawydan is boosted by a Gold Paladin, he gains +2000 power **[total power: 24000]**!"

"I guard with Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000]**."

**Scarlett – Mion**

**3 –hand- 5**

**3 –soul- 3**

**4 –damage- 4**

**3 –counterblast- 0**

**Raging Storm, Nemean Lion –left column- Empty, Empty**

**Gareth, Garmore(VG) –central column- Shirayuki(VG), Shijimamaru**

**Haugan, Manawydan –right column- White Mane, Oboro Cart**

The game was nearing its climax. Both of us were at 4 damage. If I wanted to stay in this I couldn't make any more mistakes. What worried me was that Mion didn't activate her vanguard's skill yet. It's been sitting there dormant since she played it.

"Wow, Scarlett. I'll have to admit you're pretty good." Mion said. "But I'm going to end it here, if not my next turn. Get ready, hun, 'cause here I come! Stand and draw!" She shouted.

_She's pretty darn confident she'll end me here. _I thought. _I need to stand my ground right here, right now!_

"I call: Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 3/power: 10000]**, and Stealth Beast Midnight Panther **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 1/power: 7000]**; I counterblast 2 to give Midnight Panther +2000 power **[total power: 9000]**. With a boost from Oboro Cart **[power: 6000]**, White Mane **[total power: 15000]** attacks your Nemean Lion **[power: 8000]**!"

"Why would you attack my rearguard-?!" _White Mane delivered a fierce lightning bolt that completely annihilated Nemean Lion from the game._

"Then with Shijimamaru's support **[power: 8000]**, Shirayuki **[total power: 19000]** attacks Garmore **[power: 10000]**!"

"I don't guard!"

Mion performed her twin drive. First, she revealed Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 1/no trigger]**; second, she revealed Stealth Fiend, Yukihime **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 0/heal trigger]**; "yay, I got a heal trigger! I give the +5000 power to Tamamo **[total power: 15000]**, and I heal one point of damage." _Shirayuki summoned an immense blizzard storm. Ice quickly formed up Garmore's legs, and eventually up to his chest. He became terribly immobile from the encasement._

"I check for a damage trigger-" I revealed Elixir Sommelier **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/heal trigger]**; "heal trigger active- I give Garmore +5000 power, and I heal one damage."

"And finally, with a boost from Midnight Panther **[power: 9000]**, Tamamo **[total power: 24000] **attacks Garmore **[total power: 15000]**!"

With this attack, I had to make a tricky decision. I had enough shield in my hand to defend Garmore from the attack, but I didn't just want to throw it down. _If I take this attack I'll be at 5 damage, but I'll have cards to defend myself on her next turn. _I thought. _If I block it with Flame of Victory __**[shield: 10000]**__, Garmore will withstand the attack, and I won't sustain damage. But If I use it, I might not have enough shield to last me on her next turn. What should I do?_

"Hey, you okay over there?" Mion asked. "You're staying awfully still, are you thinking, or giving up?"

I had to make a decision, and quick. "I don't guard!" _The platinum furred fox Tamamo launched several ghostly will-o-wisps at Garmore. He was freed from his icy prison, but at the cost of taking damage. _I revealed Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 1/no trigger] **as damage.

Now that I'm at 5 damage, I had to do my best to survive. One more hit, and I'm through. Mion's heal trigger didn't make things any easier for me. But I had to do everything I could to win this. "You may have the upper hand now, Mion. But this is the turn that I will make my comeback! Final turn!" I shouted overconfidently.

"Are you serious?" Mion giggled. "What makes you think you can win this? I'm just wondering is all."

"I'm not gonna lose because I'm the main character! Main characters never lose!"

"Hehehe, if you say so." She giggled some more.

"I do say so. I stand my units and draw! I call Charging Chariot Knight **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/power: 8000]**! And I counterblast 2 for Haugan's effect, giving him 9000 power! With a boost from Raging Storm **[power: 6000]**, Chariot Knight **[total power: 13000] **attacks Shirayuki **[power: 11000]**; and when Chariot Knight attacks while I have lesser cards in hand than my opponent, he gains +3000 power **[total power: 16000]**!"

"I don't guard~" Mion hummed while revealing Stealth Beast, Bloody Panther **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 2/no trigger] **as damage.

"Next, I boost Garmore **[total power: 18000] **with Gareth **[power: 8000] **to attack your vanguard **[power: 11000]**; and when Garmore attacks while I have 4 or more damage, he gains +5000 power **[total power: 23000]**!"

"You fell into Shirayuki's limit break- _Stealth Arts, White Out!__**" **_Mion shouted as she paid 1 counterblast for the skill.

"What the-?!"

"When Shirayuki is attacked while I have 4 or more damage, I can pay 1 counterblast and discard a copy of "Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki" from my hand to decrease the attacker's power by -20000!" She said while discarding a copy of Shirayuki. _Garmore felt a strong wind push him away from Shirayuki. He could barely go two steps without being violently pushed away. He also felt a strange phenomenon- it felt like the wind was draining him of his energy to fight. His power suddenly dropped to 3000._

Scarlett knew this was bad. This meant that in order for Garmore to deal damage, she'll need to check 2 triggers at once and give him the power bonuses.

"Twin drive check! First check-" she revealed Silent Punisher **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; her first check had a trigger, but who should she give the bonuses to? She doesn't know if the next will be a trigger. She thought long and hard before saying "I give all effects to Manawydan **[total power: 15000/critical: 2]**! Second check-" she revealed another Silent Punisher **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "another critical- all effects on Manawydan **[total power: 20000/critical: 3]**!"

"Oh, no! If your next attack goes through, I'll lose!" Mion shouted dramatically.

"Finally, with a boost from Haugan **[power: 9000]**, Manawydan **[total power: 29000/critical: 3] **attacks Shirayuki **[power: 11000]**; and when Manawydan is boosted by a Gold Paladin, he gains +2000 more power **[total power: 31000]**!"

"Oh, if only I had something to block that attack- wait a sec, I do!" She shouted. "I use a perfect guard- Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 1/shield: 0]**!" She discarded a Stealth Beast, White Mane to activate Leaves Mirage's skill. "Now your attack can't hit my vanguard!" _A powerful wind barrier kicked up around Shiryuki, completely deflecting Manawydan's holy attack._

**Scarlett – Mion**

**4 –hand- 1**

**3 –soul- 3**

**5 –damage- 4**

**5 –counterblast- 2**

**Raging Storm, Charging Chariot Knight –left column- Tamamo, Midnight Panther**

**Gareth, Garmore(VG) –central column- Shirayuki(VG), Shijimamaru**

**Haugan, Manawydan –right column- White Mane, Oboro Cart**

"Hahaha!" Mion kept laughing her butt off. "Y-you should've seen yourself! You were all like "Final turn!" and then you…pfffff-hahahaha!"

"Okay, I get it! It was a mistake! Now just take your turn!" I yelled angrily at her.

She wiped all the tears out her eyes, and sighed, "Heh, you're right. Maybe I should show you how a real pro does it! Final tu- wait, on second thought, maybe I won't. I don't want to make fun of you."

"You're making fun of me right now!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. I'll be serious now. I stand and draw. I pay my 2 last counterblasts for Midnight panther to gain +2000 power** [total power: 9000]**. And now, White Mane **[total power: 15000]**, with a boost from Oboro Cart **[power: 6000]**, attack Scarlett's Chariot Knight **[power: 8000]**!"

"Oh no you don't- I guard with Silent Punisher **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**!"

"Fine then. With a boost from Shijimamaru **[power: 8000]**, Shirayuki **[total power: 19000] **attacks Garmore **[power: 10000]**!"

"I guard with Silent Punisher **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**, and intercept with Chariot Knight **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**!"

"Let's check the twin drive! First check-" she revealed Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 0/draw trigger]**; "draw trigger- +5000 to Tamamo **[total power: 15000]** and an extra card for me! Second check-" she revealed Fox User, Izuma **[Clan: Murakumo/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "yay, another trigger! All effects to Tamamo **[total power: 20000/critical: 2]**!"

"Oh, no!" I was suddenly shocked. Had she only pulled one trigger, I could block this next attack. Now, the attack is far out of my shield value.

"With a boost from Midnight Panther **[power: 9000]**, Tamamo **[total power: 29000] **attacks Garmore **[power: 10000]**! This is the end- _Demonic Sun_!"

_ A will-o-wisp flared on each of Tamamo's nine tails. They elevated into the air, each growing in size. When each wisp grew to the size of a large boulder, they all joined together to form a fireball large enough to blot out the sun. With a sharp howl, Tamamo ordered the inferno back to the arena, slowly approaching Garmore. Both petrified and awestruck, the only thing Garmore could do was stand and watch his inevitable doom come hurling towards him. The monstrous inferno touched back down to the surface, and incinerated everything in its radius. Garmore let out one more excruciating scream of pain before burning to ash with everything else._

The imagery of that attack threw me out of my seat. I revealed Charging Chariot Knight **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 2/no trigger]**, and Arms Dealer, Gwydion **[Clan: Gold Paladin/Grade 0/draw trigger] **as damage.

**Scarlett – Mion**

**2 –hand- 4**

**3 –soul- 3**

**6 –damage- 4**

**5 –counterblast- 4**

**Raging Storm, Empty –left column- Tamamo, Midnight Panther**

**Gareth, Garmore(VG) –central column- Shirayuki(VG), Shijimamaru**

**Haugan, Manawydan –right column- White Mane, Oboro Cart**

**Winner: Mion**

"Yay, I won! How's _that _for an epic fight, huh?" Mion jumped up and down with glee, taunting me.

"I…I lost?" I said to myself in a low tone. "All of those nights, all of those sleepless hours, wasted like this." Reality hit me real hard; I had that feeling of free-falling from the sky without a parachute. I thought that all those hours of building my deck would give me an advantage. Maybe it doesn't work like that.


	7. Ride 7- Paradise's tournament pt 3

**Ride 7**

Amongst the restlessness of the tournament, there sat a ghostly pale boy with black hair. He sat patiently waiting for his next opponent to arrive, while his defeated opponent left. His black overcoat was casually folded over his chair. His matching duel gloves frantically synched with his hands whilst shuffling his deck. Suddenly he could hear a girl's voice call out to him-

"H-hello?" She squaked. He looked at the insecure girl. She had long hair mimicking strands of bubblegum down to her waist. Her dark pink tanktop jumped right out with her snow white jumper. She wore light blue denim shorts with black leggings, and white tennis shoes.

"May I help you?" The boy boldly asked her. He made no effort hiding his English Downtown Abbey accent.

"D-do you happen to be Sebastian?" She asked.

"Sebastian Rogers, yes. And you are?"

"Olivia Vargas. I-I'm your next opponent." She muttered. Her voice was as shaky as her knees. She couldn't keep a steady flow to speak normally.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Olivia. Care to take a seat and get started?" He gestured her to her seat. She instantly went from standing up to sitting in her chair in no time at all.

"By the way, I-I like your voice." She quietly spoke. "What is it- British?"

"I'm English, really," He responded; "I came from a city in England called Hertfordshire. I never really thought I had an accent, until I came to America. Care if we start, now?" He asked as he lies down his vanguard.

"O-oh, sorry-!" Olivia scrambled for her deck. She hastily got her deck out of her holster, and searched through it for her vanguard. She immediately slammed her starting vanguard down on the table, and shuffled her deck like there was no tomorrow. For an introvert, she moved pretty quickly.

"That's all right, take your time." Sebastian didn't mind waiting a few more seconds on his opponent.

Both players were set. They had their vanguards face-down on the table. Olivia looked at her hand **(Mermaid Idol, Riviere [grade 1]; Top Idol, Riviere [grade 3]; Drive Quartet, Flows [grade 0]; Drive Quartet, Flows [grade 0]; Comical Rainie [grade 0])**, but wasn't very fond of it.

_Let's see, I need a grade 2, _she thought to herself nervously, _so I need to mulligan both the Flows, and Rainie. That way I could have a better chance at redrawing one. _"I-I'll mulligan three cards." She stuttered.

"I'll do the same-" Sebastian responded. Both players mulliganed three cards from their hands, and redrew the same amount. Olivia's hand **(Mermaid Idol, Riviere [grade 1]; Top Idol, Riviere [grade 3]; Top Idol, Riviere [grade 3]; Pearl Sisters, Perla [grade 2]; Drive Quartet, Shuplu [grade 0]) **was looking a little better to her. "Stand up, vanguard! Larva Beast, Zeal **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 0/power: 4000]**!" Sebastian shouted flipping his vanguard face up.

"Stand up, vanguard! Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/power: 4000]**!" Olivia shouted flipping her vanguard face up.

_ The battle took place in the deepest depths of the Megallanica Nation. A larva-aged alien as red as a dwarf star appeared for battle. Swimming in the ocean was a mermaid with long, beautiful blonde hair with an ebony hair ribbon. Both combatants were ready and poised to win the fight. _

"Oh, you use Bermuda Triangle." Sebastian told her in a surprised tone.

"Y-yeah. They're my favorite clan." She responded.

"Interesting. Well, I hope you'll find our fight to your liking. I draw! I ride Eye of Destruction, Zeal **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 1/power: 7000]**-!" _The beast grew taller, and developed thin grey armor around its body. Its Y-shaped face leaked with energy. _"When Eye of Destruction rides on top of Larva Beast, I can search the top seven cards of my deck for "Devourer of Planets, Zeal", or "Galactic Beast, Zeal"; if there's one in my search, I can grab one-" **[Karenroid, Daisy; Justice Cobalt; Justice Cobalt; Devourer of Planets, Zeal; Galactic Beast, Zeal; Assault Monster, Gunrock; Interdimensional Ninja, Tsukikage]**; "I'll fish out my Devourer of Planets." He said as he grabbed the card from the seven. He placed Devourer of Planets in his hand, and shuffled the rest into his deck. "Also, if I have Larva Beast, Zeal in my soul, Eye of Destruction, Zeal permanently gains +1000 power **[total power: 8000]**. I end my turn."

Olivia stared intently at Sebastian's units. She had not seen anything like them before. _Dimension Police. I've never played against them before. Okay Olivia, you can do this. I think._

"I draw **[Mermaid Idol, Elie/grade 1]**!" Olivia shouted. "I ride Mermaid Idol, Riviere **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/power: 7000]**! Now I get to do the same thing you did- when Mermaid Idol, Riviere rides on top of Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere, I can search the top seven cards of my deck for a "Super Model, Riviere", or "Top Idol, Riviere"-!" She grabbed the top cards of her deck, and scoped them **[Super Idol, Riviere; Drive Quartet, Flows; Drive Quartet, Flows; Mermaid Idol, Ellie; Drive Quartet, Bublin; Girls Rock, Rio; Mermaid Idol, Sedna]**; "I'll retrieve Super Idol, Riviere from the pile-" she showed him while putting the rest into her deck and shuffling.

"And then Mermaid Idol, Riviere will gain +1000 power, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-yes, that's right: when I have Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere in my soul, my vanguard Mermaid Idol, Riviere receives +1000 power **[total power: 8000]**. You really know a lot about Vanguard, Sebastian." Olivia commented.

"Back in England, the Bermuda Triangle clan was popular amongst the girls. They mostly liked them for their cute looks. " Sebastian replied with silky smooth tone. "Lord knows how many Riviere decks I've actually played against. But each deck is as unique as its fighter. So let me ask you- why do you use Bermuda Triangle?"

Olivia gave off a worried look. She stared into her hand, and gave that question a serious thought. A short moment of silence later she replied, "I've been a dancer ever since I was little. I've been good at it during practice or lessons, but when I get on stage, I just…freeze up. I have really bad stage fright, and it makes it hard for me to feel confident in my abilities. Sometimes I even question if I'm any good or not. But when I look at the Bermuda Triangle clan, they aren't scared. They aren't scared to go out and perform to the entire world."

"I see. As a fellow performer, you wish you had the confidence they show." Sebastian commented.

"Right. I wish I had the confidence to go out to the world, and not be afraid. Whenever I use this clan, I feel like I can do anything, and not be scared. They are not my favorite because of their art or their game mechanics; they are a really big piece of who I want to be."

Sebastian wore a warm smile on his face. "That was beautiful," Sebastian said, "that's what the game should be about. It's not about winning or losing, it's about us. Your relationship with your clan is stronger than any other. You see in them a piece of yourself, not just cute looks or a competitively-able mechanic. That is something I can respect."

Olivia's face turned bright red. She felt butterflies flutter about in her stomach. "Y-you really think so?"

"Yes, I do. If there was anyone who deserves to use Bermuda Triangle, it's you."

No one has ever said anything that nice to her. Usually they would make fun of her for being so shy and insecure. They would call her names like "Stumbling Olivia" or "no-bubble bubblegum". Her brown eyes grew wider the more the butterflies in her stomach fluttered.

"Uh-m, excuse me, could we move the game along, please?" Sebastian asked her impatiently.

Olivia was snapped out of her funk, and realized they were still young in the game. "O-oh, sorry!" She apologized. "I attack Zeal **[power: 8000] **with Riviere **[power: 8000]**!"

"I don't guard." Sebastian replied.

Olivia revealed Mermaid Idol, Sedna **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/no trigger]** for her drive check- _with magnificent force, Riviere slapped the alien Zeal with her tail fin. _Sebastian revealed Twin Order **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/no trigger] **as damage.

**Olivia – Sebastian**

**7 –hand- 6**

**1 –soul- 1**

**0 –damage- 1**

**0 –counterblast- 0**

**Empty, Empty –left column- Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Riviere(VG) –central column- Zeal(VG), Empty**

**Empty, Empty –right column- Empty empty**

"I draw." Sebastian calmly stated. "I ride Devourer of Planets, Zeal **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/power: 9000]**-" _Zeal continued to grow. He soon became almost entirely encased in grey armor scales, and more gluttonous in his hunger. _"When Devourer of Planets, Zeal rides on top of Eye of Destruction, Zeal, he gains +1000 permanent power **[total power: 10000]**, and Riviere loses -3000 power **[total power: 5000]** until end of turn-"

"W-what-?!" Olivia shouted in a high pitched squeal. She was unprepared for this kind of skill. _Riviere was completely held down by a crushing force of gravity. She cried in agony as the increasing gravity made her immobile._

"The ability to immobilize your enemies and breed fear into their hearts- this is the power that one needs to obtain in order to devour the universe. I said the bond between you and your clan is pure, but is it strong? Call- Karenroid, Daisy **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 1/power: 8000]**, Eye of Destruction, Zeal **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 1/power: 7000]**, and Superdimensional Robolady **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/power: 9000]**. With a boost from Eye of Destruction, Zeal **[power: 7000]**, Superdimensional Robo, Dailady **[total power: 16000]** attacks Riviere **[power: 5000]**."

"I don't guard." She stuttered nervously. She didn't want to waste too many guards on this attack, because Riviere was so weak. She revealed Pearl Sisters, Perle **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/no trigger] **as damage-

"And when Superdimensional Robo, Dailady hits the vanguard, I can give Devourer of Planets, Zeal +3000 extra power **[total power: 13000]**!"

"W-what?! No way-!" Olivia was shocked to see Zeal power up. She knew that Zeal's attack would dry up all her defenses from her hand. It was clear to her Sebastian wasn't going easy on her; he wanted to chew her out, see what she's really made of.

"With a boost from Karenroid, Daisy **[power: 8000]**, Devourer of Planets, Zeal **[total power: 21000]** attacks Riviere **[power: 5000]**!"

It would be pointless to block the attack. She would waste most of her hand on an unsuccessful guard if he checks a trigger. Even if he doesn't, she wouldn't have enough units to rush him for more damage on her next turn. "I don't guard." She declared.

"I check for a drive trigger-" Sebastian revealed Diamond Ace **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 1/no trigger] **for his drive check. _Riviere was struck by a rain of missiles launched by Zeal. Her screams could be heard through the explosions._

"I check my damage-" Olivia revealed Drive Quartet, Bublin **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/draw trigger]** for damage; "draw trigger activated- I give +5000 power to Riviere **[total power: 10000]**, and I draw a card **[Mermaid Idol, Flute/ Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/power: 8000]**."

"And with that, I end my turn." _The gravity immobilizing Riviere loosened and eventually disappeared. Her power returned to normal as well __**[power: 8000]**__. _"If you're strong, Olivia, you will be able to survive this game. If not, then you will wither and blow away with the dust!"

Olivia didn't understand why Sebastian got so serious all of a sudden. It was just a fun little game up until this point. Was the competitive environment getting him? Was he waiting to show his true colors? She didn't know.

_His cards are able to drain my vanguard of power. _She thought to herself nervously. _How can I deal with that? If I keep this up, I'm not going to last. _"My turn. Stand and draw **[Bermuda Princess, Lena/Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 3/power: 10000]**. I ride to Super Idol, Riviere **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/power: 9000]**-"

_As the mermaid idol grew older and more popular, so did her fashion sense. Her sleeveless white sailor top somehow evolved into an English Lolita dress. Her hair ribbon also grew in length. The ever-evolving fashion of Bermuda Triangle had never been fully understood._

"When Super Idol, Riviere rides on top of Mermaid Idol, Riviere, I can draw a card** [Pearl Sisters, Perle/Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/power: 7000]**. And since Mermaid Idol, Riviere is in my soul, Super Idol, Riviere gains +1000 extra power **[total power: 10000]**."

_One thing Riviere decks are good at are drawing. _Sebastian thought. _Right now, she's doing that remarkably well. But will she draw the cards she needs?_

"I call: Pearl Sisters, Perla **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/power: 9000]**, Pearl Sisters, Perle **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/power: 7000]**, Mermaid Idol, Sedna **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/power: 8000]**, Mermaid Idol, Flute **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/power: 8000]**, and Drive Quartet, Shuplu **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/power: 4000]**-!" _At first Riviere was alone, but now she was with many. Many of her mermaid sisters came to her aide to fight against the alien Zeal._

_ She completely filled out her field in one turn. _Sebastian thought. _Is she planning on rushing me for more damage? _

"When I play Pearl Sisters, Perle in a rearguard circle, I can give Perla with a skill. With a boost from Shuplu **[power: 4000]**, Mermaid Idol, Flute **[total power: 12000]** attacks Zeal **[power: 10000]**; and if I have four or more Bermuda Triangle rearguards when Flute attacks, she gains +3000 power **[total power: 15000]**!"

"I don't guard." Sebastian revealed Karenroid, Daisy **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 1/no trigger] **as damage. _Flute produced an ear-splitting sound from her flute, crippling Zeal's senses._

"Perle **[power: 7000] **boosts Perla **[total power: 16000] **and attacks Zeal **[power: 10000]**!"

"I won't guard that, either." Sebastian revealed Gem Beast, Jewelmine **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 0/draw trigger]**; "I got a draw trigger- I give the +5000 power to Zeal **[total power: 15000]**, and I draw a card." _A happy mermaid in her Sweet Lolita white dress sung an angelic tone that was unbearable to the alien Zeal._

"And since Perla's attack succeeded, her given ability activates: it lets me soulcharge one card from my deck, and draw a card-" she moved Comical Rainie **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/critical trigger] **from the top of her deck to her vanguard pile, and drew Drive Quartet, Flows **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/heal trigger]**; "Then I'll activate Perla's real ability: when her attack succeeded, I can soul blast a card to return a rearguard from my field to my hand-" just as she easily put Rainie in her soul, she quickly removed her from the vanguard pile to return Drive Quartet, Shuplu **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/power: 4000]/critical trigger] **to her hand; "Lastly, Sedna **[power: 8000] **boosts Riviere **[total power: 18000] **attacks Zeal **[total power: 15000]**."

"I block your attack with Justice Cobalt **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 0/critical trigger/shield: 10000]**." _Riviere's attack was absorbed by a defending alien that appeared from nowhere. Zeal was left unscathed._

Olivia grunted in disappointment, "My turn ends here."

**Olivia – Sebastian**

**5 –hand- 4**

**2 –soul- 2**

**2 –damage- 3**

**0 –counterblast- 0**

**Pearl Sister, Perle, Pearl Sister, Perla –left column- Empty, Empty**

**Mermaid Idol, Sedna, Riviere(VG) –central column- Zeal(VG), Karenroid, Daisy**

**Empty, Flute –right column- Dailady, Zeal**

"As one turn ends, another begins." Sebastian stated. "I stand and draw-"

"Before you start, could I ask you something?" It sounded as if Olivia tried to force her question through her silence.

"Ask away-"

"I-I was just wondering…what makes _your _clan so special to you. Just, you know…since you asked me about my clan, I want to know about yours."

Sebastian smiled in delight. He was amused to see Olivia so curious. He wouldn't want to ignore the lady's question. "To tell you the truth, my reason isn't as special as yours." He said. "This deck was given to me by my grandfather before I left for America. Each card serves as a memento of him to me. Every time I use this deck, it's like he's standing right next to me, as if I've never even left."

Olivia was astonished by his answer. It got her thinking, _A memento…of one of his relatives. So he has one, too._

Sebastian closed his eyes, and his face went from caring to serious. He gripped a card in his hand with his fingers. "Ferocious creature that dines on planets let your gluttony grow ever stronger. Realize your true and final Evolution!" Sebastian shouted. "I ride Galactic Beast, Zeal **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 3/power: 10000]**-!"

_The floor of the ocean quivered under Zeal's transformation process. The beast broke free from its heavily armored scales as it grew to skyscraper heights. Riviere watched in fear as the beast metamorphosed a pair of wings, extra arms, and an extra head. By the time Zeal finished growing Riviere couldn't see its faces anymore- only two y-shaped spectacles glaring at her from the shallow regions. Zeal completed its evolution, and its hunger for the galaxy has begun._

"I activate Devour of Planets, Zeal's skill from the soul- when Galactic Beast, Zeal rides on top of it while Eye of Destruction, Zeal is also in my soul, I can sap Riviere of 3000 of her power-!"

"What? Again?" Olivia responded in shock. _Riviere was struck by the same gravitational force she felt previously. She felt like she was constricted to the ground by imaginary chains._ Black sparks ignited across Riviere's card draining her of -3000 power **[total power: 7000]**. Olivia was petrified. She never faced anything like this before; it was as if Sebastian's cards were also draining her of her confidence. When this ever end?

"Since I have Devourer of Planets, Zeal in my soul, Galactic Beast, Zeal gains +1000 permanent power **[total power: 11000]**. Also I call some comrades for help: Assault Monster, Gunrock **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/power: 8000]**, and Psychic Grey **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 1/power: 6000]**. I boost Gunrock **[total power: 14000] **with Psychic Grey **[power: 6000] **and attack Mermaid Idol Flute **[power: 8000]**; and since her power is 8000, Gunrock gains +3000 **[total power: 17000] **in his attack!"

Olivia _could _block that attack, but then she'll use up her only 10k shield in her hand of grade 3s. Her top priority was to protect her weakened Riviere. "I don't guard." _The meteorite turtle Gunrock breathed a beam of fiery destruction at Flute. She couldn't stand the damage, and was inevitably sent to the drop zone. _

"Zeal **[total power: 19000] **receives a boost from Karenroid, Daisy **[power: 8000] **and attacks your vanguard **[total power: 7000]-**" Riviere saw a strange glare appear from the shallowness. Zeal was priming himself for his assault-

Olivia could guard with the Drive Quartet, Shuplu **[shield: 10000]** in her hand and intercept with the Pearl Sisters, Perla **[shield: 5000] **on her field to make Riviere's power 22000; that would be enough to stop Zeal's attack. But she was frightened about Sebastian revealing a drive trigger during his twin drive- one trigger and Zeal's attack will be 23000, meaning it would make it through her guard. "I don't guard!" She shouted.

"Twin drive. First check-" he revealed Justice Cobalt **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "I got a critical trigger- +5000 power to Dailady **[total power: 14000]**, and the extra critical to Zeal **[critical: 2]**. Second check-" Sebastian revealed Twin Order **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/no trigger]**- _when Zeal finished priming his attack, he let loose a harsh red optics beam from his core. Riviere screamed in agonizing pain from the heat and severity of the attack._

It seemed that Olivia's expectation turned out right: the worst case scenario of Sebastian checking a critical trigger. "D-damage check." Olivia squeaked. She revealed Drive Quartet, Shuplu **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "I got a critical trigger- I give all the effects to my vanguard Riviere **[total power: 12000/critical: 2]**. Second check- " she revealed Mermaid Idol, Riviere **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/no trigger]**. _Riviere felt a sudden slight relief from the gravitational force. She regained back some of her power, but not all of it. _

Olivia kept her finger on the Drive Quartet, Shuplu in her hand. She knew that Sebastian will attack Riviere **[total power: 12000] **with Dailady **[total power: 21000]**; Shuplu's shield value **[shield: 10000] **would jump Riviere's power to 22000, blocking out Dailady's attack.

Sebastian noticed what Olivia was doing. "Oh, so you've anticipated my Dailady's attack. Too bad for you, she's not attacking who you had in mind-" he said pointing to Olivia's Perla.

"W-what the-?" Olivia never expected Sebastian attacking her Perla with his final attack.

"With a boost from Eye of Destruction, Zeal **[Power: 7000]**, Dailady **[total power: 21000] **attacks your Pearl Sisters, Perla **[power: 9000]**!" Since he was attacking Perla, Olivia's Shuplu wouldn't be enough to stop the attack.

"I-I don't guard!" _Dailady used her mechanical hydraulics in her legs to jump up high in the sky, and delivered a super kick to Perla. Perla could only evaporate into sparkles. But now that the enemy assault died off, Riviere was finally released from her gravitational shackles. The black sparks emitting from her card faded away._

"I can see it in your eyes. That fear dwelling within you. That is no attribute for a Bermuda Triangle player." Sebastian stated harshly.

"I-I-I'm sorry; i-it's just that I've never face a deck like yours before." Olivia replied nervously. "I-it's my turn now, right? I stand and draw **[Girl's Rock, Rio/Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/power: 8000]**-"

"And does that give you any reason to give up? Just because you've never faced against certain cards before, it gives you reason to call it quits? That doesn't sound like the Olivia that I first met." Sebastian stated harshly.

It took Olivia a moment to realize what Sebastian was saying. Her eyes gradually filled with the shock from the truth. "Y-you're…you're right, Sebastian." She admitted trying not to cry. "The longer this fight prolonged, the more I abandoned on my belief. The very reason I play Vanguard is to boost my confidence, but I can't even hold my own against cards I've never heard of before. I must sound like a hypocrite to you now. But from now on, I'll try not to be scared of you anymore."

"Then do it. Don't be scared. It wouldn't be fun if I keep controlling the game like this." Sebastian replied back.

Olivia looked at the Top Idol, Riviere card in her hand. _You were the first card I ever had. _She thought. _I'm still a little scared on the inside, but at least I can try to conquer my fear with you. _Olivia felt a sense of relief; the game might not be going her way, but now she can play with her favorite card. A face once shy and vulnerable became earnest and ready. She pinched the card in her hand and chanted, "Your voice is love, which can overcome many things. Sing the lyrics that wash away fear, and unlock everyone's hearts. Appear, my avatar: Top Idol, Riviere **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 3/power: 10000]**-!"

_The mermaid Riviere finally reached the peak of her growth and popularity. Her long, beautiful blonde hair danced with the gentle current of the water. Her English Lolita dress gracefully grew ever longer. Her hair ribbon decided to join the growth, too. _Sebastian had faced Riviere decks many times before, but he couldn't help but feel amused with Olivia's- like her deck felt totally foreign to him.

"Super Idol, Riviere's skill activates from the soul- if Top Idol, Riviere rides on top of her while I also have Mermaid Idol, Riviere in the soul, I can draw a card **[Mermaid Idol, Riviere/Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/power: 7000]**. And that's not all- if her Super Idol counterpart is in the soul, then Top Idol, Riviere gains +1000 permanent power **[total power: 11000]**! I call: Girl's Rock, Rio **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/power: 8000]**, Bermuda Princess, Lena **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 3/power: 11000]**, and Mermaid Idol, Riviere **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/power: 7000]**! With a boost from Sedna **[power: 8000]**, Riviere **[total power: 19000] **attacks Zeal **[total power: 11000]**!"

"I don't guard." Sebastian calmly stated.

"I check my twin drive: first check-" she revealed Girl's Rock, Rio **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/no trigger]**; "second check-" she revealed Drive Quartet, Flows **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/heal trigger]**; "I got a heal trigger- +5000 power to Lena **[total power: 15000]** and I heal a damage.

"Then I'll check my damage-" Sebastian revealed Diamond Ace **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 1/no trigger]**. _Riviere sung a beautiful song worthy of angels falling. Zeal couldn't comprehend this foreign noise and was damaged by its alluring notes. _

"Sebastian, from now on I'm going to give this game all I've got. And this is the start of that promise: Riviere, I activate your persona blast- _Angelic Song_!" Olivia flipped two damage from her damage zone, and discarded a copy of Top Idol, Riviere from her hand. "With this ability I can give up to two other Bermuda Triangle rearguards I control power +5000; Bermuda Princess **[total power: 20000]**, and Girl's Rock, Rio **[total power: 13000]**: be influenced by the angelic notes-!"

_The pink haired Princess Lena and guitarist Rio let the song enter the fibers of their being: they felt a relaxing and refurbishing energy pulsate inside them, unlocking extra power from within._

"Bermuda Princess, lena **[total power: 20000] **swoops in to attack your vanguard **[total power: 11000]**!"

"Guard **[Justice Cobalt/Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 0/shield: 10000]**!"

"I still have one more attack! With a boost from Perle **[power: 7000]**, Rio **[total power: 20000]** attacks Zeal **[total power: 11000]**!"

"No guard-" _Rio strummed a thunderous chord that vibrated the ocean floor. Zeal was unable to deflect the shockwaves, and was damaged in the process. _Sebastian revealed Dimensional Robo, Daibattle **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "I got a critical trigger- I give Zeal +5000 power **[total power: 16000]**."

"I end my turn." Olivia said.

**Olivia – Sebastian**

**5 –hand- 3**

**3 –soul- 3**

**3 –damage- 5**

**2 –counterblast- 0**

**Pearl Sisters, Perle, Girl's Rock, Rio –left column- Gunrock, Psychic Grey**

**Sedna, Riviere(VG) –central column- Zeal(VG), Daisy**

**Mermaid Idol, Riviere, Lena –right column- Dailady, Zeal**

_ I got him to 5 damage. Just one more, then I win. _Olivia thought to herself confidently. _But I shouldn't celebrate right now, I haven't beaten him yet. He hasn't activated Zeal's skill: it's probably going to sap my vanguard of -3000 power, like he has been doing. These next few turns will determine if I will be able to beat him._

Sebastian drew a card to start his turn. "I got to say, I'm quite amused with you, Miss Olivia." He admitted while slightly smiling. "You pulled yourself back together during your last turn. If you hadn't done that, you wouldn't have been any fun to fight. You said you'll promise me not to be scared, correct? Let me thoroughly test that to see if it wasn't just talk." Sebastian's tone suddenly turned sadistic: he didn't just want to humiliate Olivia, he wanted to taste blood. "Zeal: unleash your full power to leave opposition in the dust- _Limit Break!_" Upon command Zeal's card emitted a silver aura.

_I'm ready for what he has. _Olivia thought to herself. _I know what his deck does, I know what's coming my way. And I will survive this turn-_

"I counterblast 2 to activate Zeal's skill: for every Dimension Police rearguard I control, my opponent's vanguard loses -1000 power! I have a total of five Dimension Police rearguards, so Riviere loses -5000 power-!"

Olivia felt a gut-wrenching feeling in her gut. She knew Zeal was going to drain her vanguard of power, but _this _much? Sebastian really wanted to test her promise, but by doing it in the most brutal way possible: by beating her vanguard into the ground!

_The crushing gravitational force returned, but with a vengeance. Riviere was almost being completely driven into the ground by the power. She felt even more of her energy being drained this time around __**[total power: 6000]**__._

"This is the pinnacle of Zeal's power: the unstoppable _Planet Crush_!" Sebastian shouted with twisted glee. "I retire Psychic Grey, and replace it with another Karenroid, Daisy **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 1/power: 8000]**. And now my assault will begin. Eye of Destruction, Zeal **[power: 7000]** boosts Dailady **[total power: 16000]**, and I attack Riviere **[total power: 6000]**!"

"I don't guard." Olivia revealed Bermuda Princess, Lena **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 3/no trigger]** as damage.

"Since Dailady's attack hit, I can give Zeal +3000 extra power **[total power: 14000]**. With a boost from Karenroid, Daisy **[power: 8000]**, Zeal **[total power: 22000] **attacks Riviere **[total power: 6000]**!"

Olivia wasn't willing to let this attack through. "Protect me, perfect guard **[Mermaid Idol, Elly/Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/shield: 0]**!" She shouted discarding Top Idol, Riviere for the perfect guard cost. _As Zeal primed his power for an attack, a shy, pink haired mermaid came to the disabled Riviere's aid._

"I check for a trigger: first check-" Sebastian revealed Superdimensional Robo, Dailady **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/no trigger]**; "second check-" Sebastian revealed Justice Rose **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 0/heal trigger]**; "I got a heal trigger- +5000 power to Gunrock **[total power: 13000]**, and I heal one point of damage-"

_Zeal unleashed a harsh optics beam of destruction against his enemies. But the pink haired mermaid Elly was able to deflect it. Elly disappeared when the mud settled back on the ocean floor._

"Finally, with a boost from Karenroid, Daisy **[power: 8000]**, Assault Monster, Gunrock **[total power: 21000] **attacks Riviere **[total power: 6000]**; and since Riviere's power is less than 8000, Gunrock gains +3000 additional power **[total power: 24000]**."

"I guard with Drive Quartet, Flows **[Clan: Bermuda triangle/Grade 0/heal trigger/shield: 10000] **and Drive Quartet, Shuplu **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/heal trigger/shield: 10000]**!"

Sebastian leaned back into his seat and calmly said "I end my turn."

The final stretch of the game has come. It's the point of the game where one mistake inevitably equals a loss. The last few turns each fight might get must be focused on defeating each other.

Olivia took a deep breath. "I stand my units and draw **[Top Idol, Riviere/Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 3/power: 10000]**. "I had a lot of fun playing with you, Sebastian." Olivia happily admitted. "I appreciate you trying to me find my confidence. I'm going to give this turn my all so that I can win."

"I'm looking forward to it." Sebastian replied.

_If I want to win, I need to try and persona blast Riviere again. _Olivia thought. _Her attack will be coming in at 19000, and his Zeal stands at 11000. I know he drive checked a total shield value of 15000; I know he'll throw down that Dailady and Justice Rose, In which case I need to check two triggers. But even that will be tricky: if I give Riviere one trigger boost but miss the other, the attack won't go through and I'll waste a perfectly good trigger boost. So maybe I'll give Lena all my trigger effects. _

"You look like you're thinking real hard, have you made a good strategy yet?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I just have. With a boost with Sedna **[power: 8000]**, Riviere **[total power: 19000]** attacks Zeal **[total power: 11000]**!" _Hopefully this goes as planned._

Sebastian smirked as he lifted a single card from his hand. "Perfect guard: Diamond Ace **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 1/shield: 0]**." He said as he discarded Twin Order **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/power: 10000]** to activate his perfect guard.

Olivia was discouraged by his action; she never thought of a perfect guard in her strategy. But she never lost hope; she still believed she would win. _I will put my faith in my twin drive. _"Here goes nothing, twin drive: first check-" she revealed Drive Quartet, Bublin **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/draw trigger]**; "I got a draw trigger- I give Lena +5000 power **[total power: 5000]**, and I draw a card **[Mermaid Idol, Elly/Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/power: 6000]**. Second check-" she revealed Comical Rainie **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "I got a critical trigger- +5000 power and +1 critical to Lena **[total power: 20000/critical: 2]**. With a boost from Riviere **[power:7000]**, Lena **[total power: 27000/critical: 2]** attacks Zeal** [total attack: 11000]**!"

"I intercept with Gunrock **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**, Dailady **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**, and guard with Justice Rose **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 0/shield: 10000]-!**" _Lena's attack was almost successful, but suddenly the enemy rearguards blocked her. Joining their barricade was a pink and grey alien girl that appeared from nowhere._

"I still have one more attack! I boost Girl's Rock, Rio **[total power: 15000]** with Pearl Sisters, Perle **[power: 7000] **and attack Zeal **[total power: 11000]**!"

"I guard with Superdimensional Robo, Dailady **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**."

"I end my turn." A disappointed Olivia said.

**Olivia – Sebastian**

**4 –hand- 1**

**3 –soul- 3**

**4 –damage- 4**

**2 –counterblast- 2**

**Pearl Sisters, Perle, Rio –left column- Empty, Karenroid, Daisy**

**Sedna, Riviere(VG) –central column- Zeal(VG), Karenroid, Daisy**

**Mermaid Idol, Riviere, Lena- right column- Empty, Zeal**

"Well, Miss Olivia, this fight has been fun; but unfortunately, I have to end it here. Final Turn!" Sebastian shouted. "I stand and draw. I call Assault Monster, Gunrock **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 2/power: 8000]**, and Interdimensional Ninja, Tsukikage **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 3/power: 10000]**!"

Olivia knew she had to hold him off this turn. If she could do that the game is hers.

"I don't intend on making this an easy turn for you- _Limit Break_!" Sebastian flipped 2 damage face-down, and Zeal's card was covered with a silver aura. "You're no stranger to this effect: Zeal decreases your vanguard's power by -1000 for each Dimension Police rearguard I control. I have five, so your vanguard loses power -5000 again **[total power: 6000]**! Now, I boost Zeal **[total power: 19000] **with Daisy **[power: 8000] **and attack Riviere **[total power: 6000]**!"

"I guard with Mermaid Idol, Elly **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 1/shield: 0]**!" Olivia discarded Bermuda Princess, Lena for her perfect guard's effect.

"I check for a trigger: first check-" Sebastian revealed Dimensional Robo, Daibattle **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "I got a critical trigger- I give all the effects to Tsukikage **[total power: 15000/critical: 2]**. Second check-" Sebastian revealed Dimensional Robo, Daibattle **[Clan: Dimension Police/Grade 0/critical trigger]**; "I got another critical trigger- I give all the effects to Gunrock **[total power: 13000/critical: 2]**."

Sebastian forced Olivia into a corner. His surprise double critical reveal made sure she'll take at least one of those attacks: Olivia knows she only has enough shield to block one of them. She needed a heal trigger in one of her damage checks of she took one of their attacks.

"With a boost from Daisy **[power: 8000]**, Tsukikage **[total power: 23000/critical: 2] **attacks your vanguard **[total power: 6000]**; and when Tsukikage is boosted by a Dimension Police he gets +2000 extra power **[total power: 25000/critical: 2]**!"

"I guard with Drive Quartet, Bublin **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/draw trigger/shield: 5000]**, Drive Quartet, Shuplu **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/shield: 10000]**, and intercept with Girl's Rock, Rio **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/shield: 5000]**!" With a combined shield value of 20000, Riviere was safe from the attack.

"With a boost from Zeal **[power: 7000]**, Gunrock **[total power: 20000/critical: 2] **attacks Riviere **[total power: 6000]**; and since her power is less than 8000, Gunrock gains +3000 extra power **[total power: 23000]**!"

The single Top Idol, Riviere card in Olivia's hand didn't have a shield value, so she had no choice to take this attack. "I don't guard. I check my damage: first check-" Olivia revealed Super Idol, Riviere **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 2/no trigger]** as damage. Olivia suddenly felt her stomach drop. This isn't looking good for her. She had to pull a heal trigger next or she'll lose. She swallowed her hesitation, "Second check-" she revealed Comical Rainie **[Clan: Bermuda Triangle/Grade 0/critical trigger]** for her last damage.

_The meteorite turtle Gunrock let loose a devastating stream of fiery destruction. Riviere screamed in agony before realizing her damage limit. Riviere slowly faded away as the mud and dirt settled back down to the ocean floor. She failed to push back the foreign invaders._

**Olivia – Sebastian**

**1 –hand- 2**

**3 –soul- 3**

**6 –damage- 4**

**2 –counterblast- 4**

**Pearl Sisters, Perle, Empty –left column- Tsukikage, Karenroid, Daisy**

**Sedna, Riviere(VG) –central column- Zeal(VG), Karenroid, Daisy**

**Mermaid Idol, Riviere, Lena –right column- Gunrock, Zeal**

**Winner- Sebastian**

Sebastian grinned with satisfaction. "Looks like I won our little game, Miss Olivia." He said boastfully. Olivia couldn't believe what happened. She thought she was doing so well the last stretch of the game, only to lose to a double critical trigger by her opponent. Needless to say, she wasn't mad. She knew this is just how the game worked.

Sebastian got up from his chair to stretch out his back. "Well, if you're not going to say anything, I might as well leave for the next table." He told Olivia walking away from their table.

"W-wait-!" Olivia Swiftly jumped out of her chair and caught Sebastian's chair. "Thank you…for helping me find my confidence. I'm not sure if I've found all of it, but you've helped me obtain just a small ounce. I couldn't have done it without you." She thanked him quietly. She must've returned to her introverted state.

"You're welcome." Sebastian replied happily. "To tell you the truth, thought our fight was rather unique. I'll make sure not to forget it, Olivia."

"Y-yeah, me too. I won't forget this." With a quick smile, Sebastian left the table. How quickly they became friends over a simple game. Olivia calmly sat back down. She gently lifted the heart shaped locket hanging from her neck with her palm. She got lost in its beautiful Sterling silver finish.

The Sterling reflected her image in the heart. Olivia couldn't help but be misty-eyed from thoughts linked to the locket. _Even with the card you gave me, I still lost. _She thought to herself. _But next time, I'll do better. I'll become stronger. I'll make you happy._

**[I wanted to write two fights per chapter for the tournament, but I decided not to.]**


End file.
